Kakashi and Naruto
by Fredo-kun
Summary: After the war, everything with Madara is finally solved and the great nations recover, Kakashi finally opens up and tries to get closer to his former student Naruto, however kakashi's past catches up to both Kakashi and Naruto. Yaoi. KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

My first KakaNaru Fic, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

" " - Normal dialogue

' ' - Thoughts

I'm human please don't hate me if I messed up somewhere. *cries*

Also I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_ Chapter 1_**

Iruka shuffled papers and student profiles, he was anxious but quite excited to meet the new academy students that he was going to teach this year. He looked up and saw Kakashi outside waving through the window, Iruka opened the window and greeted the silver-haired ninja.

"Kakashi sensei, everything ok?"

"Oh yes, just passing by to ask you a few questions"

"Alright" Kakashi stepped inside the classroom and sat down on one of the desks.

"so, you're basically the only person who knows about my… situation with Naruto."

"Oh you mean that you like him?" Kakashi frowned under his mask and looked around.

"Well yes but I think it's time to tell him,"

"Great! So uh what did you need to ask me then?"

"Does he still living in the same apartment complex?"

"Yup" Iruka smiled, he was happy Kakashi would finally tell Naruto what he had been feeling for him. He was partially relieved because now Kakashi wouldn't come to him every day to tell him how cute Naruto was or how cute he acted in a mission.

"Alright well, I'm off. I need to meet them this morning" and with that Kakashi poofed away.

The sun's morning light was beginning to hit Naruto's soft face as he quietly snored, his room was surprisingly organized for the boy who was known as the leaf village's most hyperactive ninja, there were a few scrolls on the floor near his bed that he had been studying the night before. The numerous amounts of bright orange jumpsuits that he no longer used were staked on each other at the bottom of his closet while black and grey shirts were hung. He never liked wearing such bright colors, but he always for the attention but it was never the type of attention that he wanted from his fellow villagers. A few birds chirping outside of Naruto's window woke him, slowly he opened his eyes adjusting to the light hitting him. He groaned his muscles felt tired he didn't want to leave his bed he wanted to enjoy the silence for a while.

'How ironic' he thought.

After minutes of just lying in his comfy bed he got up, took a shower and brushed his teeth, it was late, he was never late to meet his team at the training grounds. Quickly eating a couple pieces of toast and a glass of milk he dashed out the door.

"I wonder what's taking Naruto so long usually he's the first one here" Sakura said while she looked towards the direction of the village.

"Who knows?" said Sasuke sounding a bit annoyed.

As Sakura sat next to Sasuke, Naruto arrived hoping off a branch to greet his comrades.

"Hey guys! It's weird seeing you guys here first" he said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"Well you always get here earlier than anyone for no reason, you know Kakashi Sensei is sometimes even an hour late so why bother?" Sakura sighed after finishing and fantasized about being in bed resting.

"I don't know it's just a habit"

"Good morning everyone!" Kakashi appearing out of nowhere walked towards team seven. "Are you ready to go we have an easy assignment today?"

"Is it another D rank mission" Naruto started to whine

"Yes Naruto, you're still expected to do those" said the silver haired ninja

Naruto groaned and Sakura simply sighed as Naruto continued to whine about having to clean a nearby river. Sasuke only smirked and walked quietly as usual. After long hours of cleaning the river and gathering the bags of trash collected, team seven was going back to the village to go to their homes. Sasuke and Sakura left together. Sasuke and Sakura had grown closer together ever since he decided to go back to the leaf.

"Eh Sakura always going after Sasuke, I'll never get why." Naruto started to drift away from Kakashi as they both walked, Kakashi stopped Naruto. "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Are you going straight home right now?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was slightly taken off guard by a question regarding his life outside of training and missions. He thought it would be more of a "_why don't you like Sasuke so much either you should get along, he's your teammate, you two have gone through a lot"_ type of questions with a lecture following after it.

"Well yeah... I mean sometimes I'll get Ichiraku but I usually have some ramen at home" Naruto said as he scratched his head a little "why do you ask Sensei?"

"Well I want to walk you home and maybe keep you company for a while" Kakashi said in a playful tone smiling under his mask. Naruto felt like he was going to melt, he always wanted Kakashi and him to have a relationship like the one he had with Iruka. Although Iruka had only lived with him for two weeks when Naruto became sick, but that was years ago. Kakashi on the other hand was a different story; he was never like a parent to Naruto but only a teacher. Even though Naruto was feeling a fuzzy, warm feeling at the same time he was bewildered because of his sensei's question that had seem to come out of the blue.

"Well? Is that a yes or do you not want me to come over?" Kakashi said in a sad but still playful tone.

"No, no! I do! I was just um.. Surprised because-"

"Okay so let's go Naruto, you must be hungry" Kakashi said as he cut off Naruto trying to explain himself.

All Naruto could think of as the two of them walked towards his apartment was how handsome his Sensei was, he was well built, he didn't have noticeable muscle like Asuma sensei used to have but it was enough, he would stare at him when he was in front while they trained together and he saw his back muscles that begged to be touched, with several small but noticeable scars that only made his sensei even more attractive. What he found to be the most attractive aspect of his silver haired sensei was his mask, the mystery that no one had seen, no one knew how he looked like underneath the black fabric, he loved it but at the same time he wanted to find out what he looked like when he smiled, when he talked in that voice that Naruto found so soothing. He found himself staring at his sensei the whole time, he had his face buried in the pervy book he always read so he wasn't alarmed about getting caught staring.

"Do I have something on my face or are you just trying to read my book?" Kakashi waved his hand in front of the young Ninja's face while he still looked down on his make out paradise book.

"Kakashi sensei you're the only perv here! You're the one reading those filthy books!" He accused Kakashi.

"Well I noticed you were looking at me the whole time so… I assumed you were curious."

"Ah! I- I was, I mean I was distracted b- but-"

"But what?"

"Well your face!" Naruto explained

"Oh?" Kakashi arched his visible brow

"I was wondering what you looked like that's all!" Naruto said raising his voice as usual. The two men started to go upstairs to Naruto's home.

"If you let me stay I'll let you see" Kakashi yelled out getting ahead of Naruto.

"Come on Kakashi Sensei, stop playing around! We've tried to see your face before and you never let us!"

Panting the blonde ninja arrived while Kakashi leaned on the entrance of Naruto's home.

"Can I come in? I've only been in your home a few times" Kakashi asked as he obviously avoided Naruto's point.

"Yeah yeah"

"Naruto... Listen."

"Eh?" Naruto looked puzzled as he opened the door and took of his shoes.

"The reason I wanted to come with you is because I want..." Kakashi paused and looked around inside slowly, familiarizing himself with Naruto's home. "I want to be here for you."

Naruto felt something warm inside him stir, something like just a few moments ago when he was thinking of Kakashi's body but it felt stronger and warmer, he had never felt like this before with anyone. Not even Iruka.

"Be here for me?" He managed to say evenly

"Yes," Kakashi got closer to the blonde ninja "I don't want you to feel or be alone"

Naruto still didn't understand, he's wanted this, he's wanted Kakashi to care for him outside of the training grounds, and missions and he wanted him to see him as a friend not a student, maybe even more than a friend. He wanted to step closer and wrap his arms around the tall ninja and tell him how he had been waiting for this and how he didn't know how but he knew he had always yearned for his comfort.

"There you go, going all silent on me Naruto, this isn't like you" Kakashi stepped back and walked over to the green colored couch in front of the TV that Naruto rarely watched. "Is something… or someone bothering one of my precious students?"

Naruto felt his face turn red, he felt hot and sweaty. 'Why am I blushing why oh my god, he only called me his student' he turned away a bit and walked to his sensei "Sorry Kakashi Sensei!" He said cheerfully, he had decided to take this chance with his Sensei. "I do want you to stay it was just weird you know?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I understand," Kakashi looked into Naruto's blue eyes and simply smiled, there was something about Naruto that made him act differently, it reminded him of the time when he was happy before the nine-tails tragedy, before the deaths of his beloved friends and comrades.

The night went by quickly, between both of them talking about missions and Naruto nagging about the perverted books Kakashi read. Eventually Naruto was sound asleep on the couch only inches away from his handsome Sensei. Carefully Kakashi picked up the young ninja and carried him to bed, as he carried him he observed him carefully, his breathing, his face and how calm it was while he slept his golden hair... Everything about Naruto was perfect to Kakashi. He carefully lowered Naruto to his bed and looked around for pajamas. Kakashi shrugged and looked back at Naruto.

"Eh, I'll just… I don't know if you sleep in these clothes but…" he unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit and carefully took it off of him. He got close to Naruto's sleeping face and gently pulled down his mask revealing his handsome features and kissed Naruto's soft pink lips. Pulling a blanket up to his shoulders and stepped back.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun, sweet dreams" the silver haired ninja whispered softly as he took a step back from Naruto's bed. "You saw that didn't you" Kakashi said quietly.

"Of course," Iruka said as he stepped onto the light "you're adorable you know that?"

Kakashi chuckled quietly "I don't want to wake him," he walked out of the room as Iruka followed.

"You were so abrupt with coming though,"

"Abrupt?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow

"Well more like sudden,"

"I couldn't wait... Iruka you know why"

"Kakashi, I know but I think you are still overreacting you know, he's only 18, and many of his fellow peers are in relationships… well. What I'm trying to say is that even if he found someone? Wouldn't you be happy for him?"

Kakashi looked down; he was so good at hiding his feelings towards Naruto with everyone, but the thought of seeing someone else with Naruto made him physically ill, he couldn't stand the thought of some random person taking Naruto away from him. Especially Sasuke, the mess he and Naruto were involved in because Sasuke couldn't see what his brother had done for the leaf village. Thank god for Naruto and Itachi for enlightening his path, he was happy to have Sasuke back on the right track but still Kakashi felt like Sasuke was not the type of person that would appreciate Naruto as much as he did. And nobody ever found out if he even liked guys so that's why he wouldn't be a great fit.

"Kakashi-sensei please tell me you're not some type of possessive psycho" Iruka joked around to break the silence that was building.

"He's too special" Kakashi whispered "I want him to be happy, but honestly I want him to be happy with me. I'm selfish I know, but that's what I want. I know he doesn't want anyone else either, I just need to make him see how much I care for him."

Iruka got up yawning "yes, I'm aware of how special he is. It's very touching how much your feelings have developed for my young Naruto. I understand that Kakashi Sensei, but just be careful okay? I know you wouldn't hurt him but still... Please don't"

"I would never forgive myself, but I cannot guarantee anything Iruka" Kakashi looked towards Naruto's room.

"You can guarantee that you will care for him and won't do anything that will hurt him Kakashi, that's quite simple" Iruka got up, his eyes were hard for a few seconds but the parental look disappeared. He smiled and started walking to the door saying goodbye to Kakashi. After Iruka walked out he stood up and walked to Naruto's room after locking the door "I'd never hurt him…" Kakashi whispered.

He remembered he had never asked Naruto for any blankets or a sleeping mat, he wasn't sure whether to just sleep on the couch or the floor. He wanted to sleep next to Naruto the most but he remembered what Iruka told him about being too "sudden".

"I guess the couch will do." He said to himself as he took off his vest, he felt too lazy to go to his home just for a change of clothes although his toothbrush might have been worth the trip, as soon as he removed his headband and laid down on the soft couch he drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

Feel free to review or favorite or both OR give me constructive criticism. I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

" " - Normal dialogue

' ' - Thoughts

(By the way... I'm horrible with fight scenes *sobs* please don't laugh at me)

Side comment; I'm so happy someone liked it and posted a review, that means a lot, I love you whoever you are. *hugs*

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kakashi sensei! Wake up! Come on" Naruto poked Kakashi's masked face, he couldn't believe he wore it while he slept! Kakashi opened his eyes, he saw Naruto's face and he instantly smiled under his mask.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei, I don't mean to sound pushy but we have to go meet Sasuke and Sakura for our mission today!"

Kakashi groaned a little, "don't you remember today is our day off?" The silver haired ninja said in a sleepy voice. Naruto's face didn't change he just shrugged and went back to the small fridge and got water.

"Aren't you hungry sensei?"

"A little, I'll go get some food and get some stuff from my house" Kakashi said as he put on his vest.

"Alright, I mean I have food here so..."

"No it's fine because I'm bringing it from home" Kakashi smiled under his mask and left.

Naruto saw he forgot his headband he took it and smelled it a bit, there was a sent that smelled like the forest and the river, it was a bit refreshing, the scent was faint but it was there.

"I'm so weird... I just smelled Kakashi sensei's headband!" Naruto yelled out and quickly placed it on the couch fearing the man would walk in on him smelling his headband even though he had barely left.

Kakashi swiftly jumped across rooftops and several trees despite carrying his bag of clothing and a few small boxes of vegetables and fruits, he made his way back to Naruto's apartment, and he was still smiling because he was basically living with the person he cared for the most. He remembered seeing Naruto when he was in the academy from time to time, he remembered seeing him get teased, and walking alone after everyone was picked up by their parents at the playground, even that time when he went to rescue him and Iruka from a group of kunoichi that were attacking them because Naruto went to the hills to try to gather one of the weapons they had so that he would look cool. He always cared for Naruto, he felt like he needed to be there for him, as a father figure at first since he never knew what having a father felt like. Now, now it was different, his fatherly feelings turned into something more, he simply wanted to make sure Naruto was loved, cared for and happy. He noticed he was already on top of Naruto's home, he slid down to the door and knocked lightly. Naruto opened the door looking at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know you can just come in Kakashi sensei" the blonde ninja said as he smiled from cheek to cheek. Kakashi laughed a bit and walked inside, Naruto was shocked to hear his serious sensei laugh so freely it gave him such an odd sensation, he had witnessed it before but it was never like this occasion it seemed to Naruto that his sensei was giving him a little look inside of him. He felt like he was the only one who saw the more relaxed and comfortable Kakashi.

"Did you eat yet Naruto?" Kakashi looked over at the table that had empty bowls.

"No, I wanted to wait for you"

"Oh well... No sense in me talking anymore let's eat"

Kakashi made eggs and cooked some pieces of bacon, meanwhile Naruto cut up some fruits for them. He usually would have just eaten a cup of ramen but since Kakashi was here and was cooking for him, he figured it would have been a rude to turn him down like that. It was a simple breakfast but Naruto had never been picky, especially since Kakashi was cooking for him.

"Enjoy Naruto!" Kakashi said as he placed the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

Naruto finished his eggs first and very quickly, he was still known for eating copious amounts of food and never gaining weight.

"You want some of mine?" The silver haired ninja asked pushing the plate slightly and adjusting his mask, Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes wondering when he ate and how he didn't catch him without the mask on. Had he eaten faster than him?!

"No Sensei it's okay! I can't eat everything and you need it!"

"I'm pretty full already though, so here..." Kakashi got a piece of bacon on his fork and pointed it at Naruto's direction. "I'll give this to you if you let me feed it to you" Kakashi grinned under his mask and arched his eye.

"Hmm okay!-" Naruto made a face and chomped on Kakashi's fork, with a smile on his face while he chewed he sat back down.

"Thumks kakfy sfssny!"

"Naruto swallow then talk please, I don't want you choking."

"Sorry-" Naruto drank some of the orange juice to wash the food down "I said. Thanks Kakashi sensei"

"You're welcome, I'm happy I cooked for you Naruto"

The day off for team seven went by slowly, Naruto went to train with Lee for a few hours while Kakashi simply relaxed at random rooftops reading make out paradise. Sakura strangely asked Naruto and Lee to lunch, it was another bonding day for all of them. Ever since Orochimaru's attack on the village, then Pain's, and even the shinobi war followed after, everything had changed in the Hidden Leaf, there was more security and surprisingly there was many shinobi still serving the village. It seemed like everything was quiet for now, with Tsunade still as the Hokage people felt like the village wasn't open for attacks. Still there were several members of the Akatsuki roaming around the land, blindly attacking villages and towns, never for a bigger purpose than money. They were not a threat like the last members but every now and then reports were filed on their attacks.

"We've made it inside... And it was so simple"

"Yes, now lets quickly find the brat."

The mysterious men walked slowly through Konoha's forest.

"Later Lee! Later Sakura!" Naruto waved and ran towards the training fields again, he jumped and hoped to get to the forest hoping he would see Kakashi, no luck though, he shook his head a little.

"I'm being selfish I saw him all day basically!" He yelled as he landed into the training ground. A clone was following behind preparing chakra to execute rasengan, they both headed to smash a boulder with the jutsu but something was suddenly off about it. Stopping slowly he looked around he felt someone watching him, someone who's chakra was unfamiliar. Kakashi was behind several trees looking but he too felt a disturbance. As Kakashi got closer Naruto was attacked by two kunai unexpectedly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and ran full speed towards him. Two masked men appeared behind Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei..." Naruto managed to speak before collapsing on the ground.

"Do it." The small man commanded.

"Got it" the husky one said as he tackled Kakashi and kicked him against a tree. Kakashi quickly got up, he could have dodged that but he wasn't thinking clearly he wasn't focused, Naruto's life was in danger and he wasn't focused enough. He managed to see the cloud patters on the masks.

'Are these the new Akatsuki members? Whats going on' Kakashi looked back at the smaller man.

The man executed hand signs and put his palms on Naruto's back "Seal!" Naruto's entire body was swallowed by a black liquid and trapped in a box like structure surrounded by countless spell tags to seal it.

"No!" Kakashi yelled out and jumped around the tall man. A pair of hands grasped Kakashi's neck and slammed him onto the ground. Kakashi kicked the man off and continued running towards the small man.

"You're not very smart are you" the tall man's voice whispered into Kakashi's ear, Kakashi turned slightly to look behind and instantly he was slammed against the ground again. Kakashi felt a sharp pain on his left leg.

'Dammit he broke it!' Kakashi cringed feeling the man's grasp become stronger by the second.

"No need for deaths here." the smaller member said and he teleported away.

"You got lucky… copy ninja." the taller man hissed. He let go of Kakashi's neck and teleported away.

"Naruto... No...!"

Shortly after, Kakashi saw five Anbu members racing the direction in which the Akatsuki members had darted away too.

"Kakashi sensei!" A medical ninja appeared running towards him with Sakura and Lee following, "his left leg is broken, and it can be healed quickly if treated immediately."

"Kakashi sensei what happened? What's going on?" Asked the worried kunoichi.

"The Akatsuki took Naruto; I could not see who they were..." Kakashi whispered in a sad tone, 'I couldn't stop them either' he thought. Sakura was frozen, her face was expressionless.

'Did the Akatsuki really succeeded so easily? Had they really made a comeback so quickly?' Sakura thought, she stood frozen looking at the wounded Kakashi.

"Hey," The taller man called his teammate while swiftly jumping through the forest.

"I know, it's fine we're almost out of their reach" the shorter man said calmly looking back.

He noticed how the container was twice as heavy now; the sealing jutsu had not been strong enough.

"Hmm I may have spoken to soon, looks like we're gonna have to fight this time" he chuckled as he saw the approaching Anbu.

"Okay Kakashi sensei, you can move again but I wouldn't push it too far" the nurse stood up while wiping a couple of drops of sweat from her forehead.

"Kakashi sensei, I know you must want to go but the Anbu are chasing them" Sakura said in a worried voice, putting her hand on Kakashi's back.

"I have to, I must!" Kakashi sprung up and dashed into the forest.

"Oh Kakashi sensei be careful"

"Don't worry Sakura he'll be fine!" Lee said trying to be the positive one out of the group.

Kakashi felt weak, he felt like he was useless in protecting his own student. He missed the young ninja's presence already, not only was he worried that the knockoffs of the Akatsuki would actually capture him but Iruka's face constantly popped on Kakashi's head.

'Just be careful ok' his words echoed. He only grew frustrated but he knew he had to be calm right now.

He realized he was getting closer since he heard kunai knifes crashing against each other, loud grunts and kicks and bodies clashing against each other.

Kakashi landed in front of the small man who had sealed Naruto, instantly they both pulled out a kunai knife and launched themselves at each other, both deflected at the same time then Kakashi rotated around him, the cloaked member realized that Kakashi had not been trying to attack him but he was targeting the container where Naruto was in.

"You're not taking him" Kakashi growled as he tore the seal of and grabbed Naruto, he felt warmth in his back all the sudden, it was traveling from the top of his neck down.

'Blood!? But when did he—'

"You should be more careful, you and your little village have been underestimating our group" the man smirked as he walked calmly towards Kakashi.

Naruto opened his eyes, he couldn't think straight, his vision was blurred all he saw was Kakashi's arms around him, shaking.

'Shit' Kakashi felt the four kunai knifes lodged on his back, 'they have poison in them as well'.

The man jumped and launched more kunai at the silver haired copy ninja. Quickly Naruto's senses snapped back on and he teleported himself and his sensei to a tree branch above the small. "Kakashi sensei! Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Unfortunately not Naruto-Kun" Naruto's eyes narrowed and looked towards the man's direction, his balance was quickly back and he saw the man below him.

"You won't get away that easily!" The man jumped at them whilst executing hand signs. The blonde ninja acted quickly and made clones, Naruto's clones flew at him from above beating him down.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my sensei!" Naruto held out his palm, another clone poofed next to him and rasengan started to form quickly. He launched himself and Kakashi only heard an explosion below. He saw the taller man that had beaten him down in the training fields without a head and the five Anbu inspecting the body. He felt so light headed; his body was numb so it wasn't poison after all. He only saw the blonde jump and grab him, then his vision became black.

Naruto arrived at the hospital with a bleeding Kakashi on his back, Tsunade and several other medical ninja were present and ready to treat him. The medical ninja lifted Kakashi from Naruto's shoulders and went inside the emergency care room. Tsunade only nodded and walked inside as well. Only a few minutes had passed and the doors swung open.

"Well? Is he okay?!" Naruto asked impatiently after Tsunade came out of the room cleaning her forehead.

"Yes, don't worry Naruto. He was only paralyzed and those injuries on his back are not deep enough to cause permanent damage." she could tell that Naruto was worried, he would always get worried and stressed when one of his friends got hurt in combat but there was something different with the look in his eyes when he heard her say Kakashi was ok.

"Can I go inside?"

"Yes. He should be able to talk now" Tsunade said as Naruto quickly went in the room.

'Heh.. The little brat has a crush on his teacher, haven't seen THAT situation before' she chuckled at her own sarcastic thought and left hall.

Naruto sat next to Kakashi who was lying on his stomach because of his back injuries. The white blanket covered his entire body up to his nose, only his eyes were visible from the side. He touched his sensei's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok" Kakashi whispered as he tried to look back at Naruto.

"Yes, you are not though... I'm sorry, I was caught so easily and you got hurt because of me" Naruto looked down, he hated when people got hurt because of his shortcomings in the battlefield, he never forgave himself.

"Don't apologize Naruto-kun, it wasn't your fault, and I think you're being dramatic because my injuries are not close to being serious"

"Well I don't want to see you getting hurt..."

"Naruto you must remember, we are shinobi, death and injuries will always be close to us no matter what" Naruto simply nodded understandingly. "Don't look down my Naruto, you're here and that's the important thing".

Naruto couldn't help blushing, a huge smile was starting to spread across his face. Kakashi saw this and found it so incredibly cute that his Naruto was blushing.

"But, you being here and well is also very important Kakashi sensei" Naruto got closer to Kakashi.

"You know, I can't really move that much, are you going to take advantage of me? I am naked under this blanket" Kakashi whispered in a soft and innocent voice.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto hissed backing away a little, but he remained holding his hand.

"Sorry you know me, I'm the perv" he chuckled and closed his eye. Naruto was now even redder, he started to think of Kakashi naked, his perfect smooth body lying before him, ready to be licked and sucked... And bitten-

'stop it Naruto why are you thinking this stop it!' He shook his head and looked back at Kakashi. He looked so peaceful, laying there. If only he could see his face, he could just pull down the blanket but he felt like it would be wrong to do that.

"Naruto-kun"

"Uh yes Kakashi sensei! Do you need something?"

"I only want to ask you something" Kakashi said still with his eyes closed. "Would it be okay with you if I moved in with you?"

"Yeah! It's very okay Kakashi sensei! I've always wanted someone to live with me, I just didn't know who would be willing"

"Well I am very willing to live with you Naruto-kun" Kakashi paused and took a breath "mostly because you and I are alike in that way, we both live alone, we both don't have any close bonds with many people because of the fear that we might lose them" Naruto squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"I... I don't want to lose you" Naruto felt his stomach turn at the thought of Kakashi not being alive.

"Neither do I, my sweet Naruto. Which is why I want to be closer to you" Kakashi had never wanted something like this before, because of what happened with Obito and Rin he feared friendships and relationships. But he could not help it with Naruto, his heart needed him. It went against his promise to himself but he didn't care anymore.

"Tsunade told me that I have to stay here for a few more hours just in case anything comes up"

"I can stay and wait Sensei" Naruto smiled at him.

"No no, you can go but promise me you'll be waiting for me at your home tonight okay?"

"Okay I promise"

And with that little simple promise Kakashi slowly drifted into a deep sleep, Naruto let go of Kakashi's hand when he felt it loosen.

_'You'll be waiting for me at your home'_ Naruto smiled at the thought

"Now it's our home Kakashi"

* * *

Feel free to review or favorite or both OR give me constructive criticism. I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Naruto anxiously waited for his handsome sensei to come home, he was trying to get everything to look clean and neat but he often got distracted thinking about his face and his deep voice whispering his name, the way he moved and how he acted around him. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door, he immediately thought it was Kakashi but then he remembered it couldn't be because he was supposed to come home from the hospital at 9.

"Hello." Said Genma after Naruto opened the door.

"Oh hey Genma-San, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Sure, do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah I'm alright but thanks Naruto." Genma sat down at the kitchen table while Naruto grabbed himself a can of soda.

"So… I'm here to talk to you about Kakashi," Genma was looking down slightly shifting his toothpick on his lips from side to side. "I have been hearing that he moved in with you correct?"

"Yes that's correct." Naruto said as he looked at Genma with a slightly confused look on his face. He also thought about the fact that the news about Kakashi living with him were spreading so quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know this but, a while ago Kakashi and I had a thing" Naruto felt his stomach begin to drop.

"Uh well I didn't know that Genma-San" Naruto laughed nervously looking at Genma's serious face which was hard to read, it was expressionless, he took out his long toothpick and sighed.

"Listen Naruto, I'll just be completely honest" Genma paused looking away, "I thought Kakashi wasn't looking for anything like a romantic relationship that's why he stopped talking to me in the way he did, eventually we both drifted away from each other."

"Were you guys-"

"We never did say we were together, it was never clarified, maybe that's why, maybe it was communication." Genma's tone sounded regretful.

"Genma-san why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked and sat down.

"Because Naruto, every time I see him, or hear his name..." Genma paused and sighed again "I guess I'm telling you this because it seems that Kakashi is very interested in you, and I still have strong feelings for the man even after so many years" Genma looked over at Naruto. "I didn't come here to tell you to back off Naruto, I only came to tell you that, even though I'm aware you're very kind, I don't want him to end up hurt… again. He's been through a lot." Genma said this in a hard voice and looked at Naruto again.

"Genma you're telling me this like I don't know, I would never want to hurt Kakashi-Sensei" the blonde shook his head and he felt Genma's hand touch his.

"Naruto I know," he flashed a smile, and Naruto smiled back.

"I'm sorry though, sorry that it didn't work out with you two in the past and you're still not over him" Naruto said in a serious tone making eye contact with Genma.

"Happens to everyone I guess, but if he is happy I am happy as well" Genma smiled a bit and put his tooth pick back in his mouth. "Well, Naruto I must say you're quite a lucky guy, Kakashi never lets anyone in so quickly... He must have had his eye on you for a while" they both laughed and Naruto felt the warm feeling again, he wondered how long Kakashi had wanted to be with him.

"By the way Genma-San who told you about Kakashi moving in with me?"

Genma's cheerful laugh died out, "Well you see I was actually going to go talk to Kakashi again... And his neighbor told me he moved.." a frown was begging to form on Genma's face, his sad eyes tried not to look up at Naruto as he again took the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Genma-San..." Naruto noticed Genma's sadness, how unfair is it to him, he knew that he would be happy if Kakashi was happy but honestly if he was in Genma's place he would be dying inside.

"Naruto please don't feel bad for me I don't want this to affect you" a tear rolled down Genma's check but he quickly wiped it away.

"Genma-San please don't" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I said I would be strong while I faced you about this- about him, I guess I failed," He stood up and looked at the clock. "I should head out, I'm supposed to be leaving on a mission" his Jounin voice kicked in a bit leaving the sad Genma locked inside.

"Just remember what I told you okay… Naruto"

"I won't hurt him Genma."

"I hope so..." Genma tried to smile but failed, "alright well thanks for dealing with me Naruto-Kun, I'll see you around"

"Alright Genma-San, be safe."

Genma hooded and he walked out the door, Naruto could only think about Genma's tears, he wondered how long he's been like this, he wondered if he should ask Kakashi about Genma and him but he denied the idea instantly, he was probably in no mood to be interrogated about his past relationships.

"Hey Genma!" Iruka called out.

"Hello Iruka" Genma shifted his toothpick.

"So did you talk with Naruto?"

"Yeah," He chuckled "I broke my promise though, the boy saw me cry"

Iruka frowned "Will you be okay?"

"Not right now, not for a while Iruka" Genma said honestly, he looked at the sky that was now shifting from a red orange to a violet with dashes of lavender, "don't worry though, I know I'll be okay soon."

Iruka put his arm around Genma's shoulder, "I know you will" Iruka sounded cheerful trying to rub off some of his happiness on him.

"Yeah, I can't think about it though, we need to focus on this mission"

"Mhmm true" Iruka agreed, they both started walking out the village front gates as the night started to become present.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei you should be able to move normally everywhere, the paralyze antidote side effects should go away after tonight" The nurse handed him a small container and smiled, "take it easy."

"Thank you." Kakashi was tired of the hospital, he was relieved because he was finally leaving and going home. Especially because he had someone waiting there for him, someone he loved and trusted.

He took his time walking down the streets of the village, there must have been a parade there was lanterns and banners everywhere, Kakashi thought about taking Naruto somewhere during the festive times, there he would confess his love towards him, as he pondered with ideas he saw that Ichiraku was still open, he stopped by and got some to go for Naruto.

"I still don't get why you love eating these so much, they're not so healthy for you"

"Senpai why are you talking to your food" Kakashi turned around with a blank look on his face and saw Yamato standing behind him.

"Oh hey Tenzou" Kakashi said cheerfully

"Please call me Yamato, Senpai" he said dead serious looking at his Senpai closely, "and hello Kakashi, I see you're all better."

"I would, but then it would be strange Tenzou" Kakashi chuckled and looked at himself a bit "well yes it wasn't such a serious injury, although I have new scars to show off now"

"I see, well Senpai, Iruka spoke to me earlier and told me that you're now living with Naruto-kun" Kakashi and Yamato started to walk "is this what I think this is?"

"Yes I am living with him now, it's only been a few days Tenzou."

"I see, you still didn't answer my question"

"Oh well I suppose it's not the proper setting"

"Just tell me yes or no Senpai" Yamato insisted

"Yes." Kakashi said blankly.

Yamato's bit his lower lip a bit, "I'm a bit jealous..."

"Sorry Tenzou"

"I was still thinking that we-"

"Please Yamato… not here, not now" Kakashi whispered "I know what you're going to say and I must tell you that our past is just that... the past"

"You're telling me to move on." Yamato clarified.

"Don't take it in a negative way, but yes, for the good of our friendship Tenzou" Kakashi smiled under his mask and arched his eye, Yamato smiled as well but he was a bit sadden by his Senpai's response.

"Is that for him?" Yamato pointed at the plastic covered bowl of ramen.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll want to eat it, even if it's this late too" Kakashi chuckled.

"I didn't just want to clarify things." Yamato changed the subject abruptly leaving Kakashi half chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Leave him." Yamato shut his lips after blurting out.

"Tenzou..." Kakashi looked down at the warm bowl of ramen, "you don't understand do you?"

"Maybe I don't Kakashi, maybe I want us to be together, maybe you're making a mistake by leaving me-"

"Tenzou I never left you! You're always going to be one of my close friends, I don't see how you can say I'm leaving you... I accepted you into my personal life since ANBU!"

"You're replacing me with him though!" Yamato continued, clenching his fists "do you know how much it hurts...?"

"We've talked about this Tenzou, you were like this when I was talking with Genma as well! Jealousy doesn't fit you Tenzou." Kakashi's voice was stern and he stepped towards him slightly so he wouldn't have to raise his voice.

"You said Genma was only a friend but he says otherwise, he told me the things you two did he says you only wanted him for-"

"Enough Tenzou." Yamato stopped talking and only looked down holding back from telling him how he basically used Genma for sex but he didn't have the courage to do it.

"Kakashi I'm sorry."

"Why do this to me Tenzou?" Kakashi whispered, "You're quite special to me, but don't make this more difficult by acting like a schoolgirl with a crush."

"Stop it! I'm selfish ok, I want you! I've always wanted you" Yamato sighed quietly.

"I feel like we're going in circles with this topic Tenzou-"

"Ok I got it Senpai, sorry for everything." And with that Yamato left leaving only a cloud of smoke behind.

'Tenzou... I'm sorry for everything as well' Kakashi began walking again heading towards Naruto's home once again. Hopefully he'll get there with no further interruptions. He hurried up the stairs making no noise whatsoever but carefully holding the bowl of ramen in his hands. He was about to knock but he remembered what Naruto had said about just coming in, he slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

"Naruto-Kun" he called playfully, there was no reply, so he just walked in the kitchen and saw the blonde ninja asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Aw my precious blonde fox went sleepies before I got here, what a shame I had ramen for you." Kakashi got a blanket and covered Naruto he left him in the couch and went to lock the doors and take a shower, the hospital smell was still present. After a long shower Kakashi noticed that Naruto had folded all his clothes and organized them in his closet, however he did notice that his headband had been missing for a while now maybe he had it, Kakashi put on a his black pjs and walked out to carry Naruto to bed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde appeared suddenly in the narrow hallway and hugged him tightly, "I missed you! I'm sorry I fell asleep before you came home, are you alright?"

Kakashi laughed at Naruto's excitement to see him, it made him happy to see him and to feel his body against his even if it was just a hug. "Yes Naruto-kun everything is okay and no need for apologies it's late!"

"It's only ten Kakashi"

"So? Are you forgetting that you're a ninja? Tomorrow you go back to the routine of D/C rank missions" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Well yeah I guess you're right" Naruto let go of Kakashi and walked in his room, "You should sleep in here tonight sensei, you just got out of the hospital"

"Naruto-Kun, I didn't get seriously hurt, I'm sure I've told you that before." Kakashi put his hands on his hips, "or do you think I'm that old and weak now?"

"No No! That's not what I'm saying, but still sleep in here, I'll let you have my bed"

"Will you be in it" Kakashi asked sounding mischievous.

Naruto was blushing once again he could only look down to try to hide his face from his handsome sensei.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind" Kakashi smiled under his mask when he watched the blonde ninja trying to not to look up hiding his red face

"I want you to" Kakashi said softly, Naruto nodded and dragged Kakashi by the hand inside his room.

Both walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth together, Kakashi successfully hid his face from Naruto by just turning around, Naruto didn't try to look, he knew that the day would come when Kakashi would trust him and eventually he would see his beautiful face. Naruto felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He felt Kakashi's chest against his back, he no longer felt uncomfortable or awkward with Kakashi being so close, and he didn't make faces when he called him Naruto-kun even though he wasn't 13 anymore. He had let Kakashi in, he felt safe in his arms at that moment. Kakashi dried Naruto's face with a small towel and guided him towards the bed, still holding him. It had only been two days since Kakashi had moved in and Naruto knew they both belonged together. He was slowly brought down to the bed, as soon as his head touched the mattress Kakashi was on top of him.

"I'm not going to keep you up Naruto-kun," Kakashi whispered in his ear "I simply want to hold you and fall into blissful sleep with you by my side"

"That… that sounds perfect Kakashi" they both adjusted themselves to be under the blanket, Kakashi pushed himself against Naruto lightly and Naruto buried his face in Kakashi's smooth chest, he felt around and noticed that despite being one of the top ninja's in the hidden leaf village his chest was unmarked by battle scars, he felt only smooth pale skin. Kakashi closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Naruto's quiet breathing, they intertwined their legs together and Naruto yawned.

"Naruto-kun"

"Mmmm?" The blonde looked up seeing Kakashi's mismatching eyes gazing at him, he brought his masked lips down to Naruto's face slowly.

"Close your eyes" Naruto could feel what was going to happen, he didn't want to close his eyes but he knew he would eventually, still he wanted to see all of his face but he obeyed, closing his eyes slowly, Kakashi lowered his mask and let his soft lips gently touch Naruto's, Naruto was shocked he could only feel the warm feeling now radiating all over his body, Kakashi's hand caressed Naruto's face lifting it towards himself, his lips felt so smooth against his own, his sweet breath filled Naruto. He let a quiet moan escape his lips and Kakashi began to travel from his lips to his cheek, then without letting go of Naruto's face he kissed his forehead and put on his mask back on slowly. Naruto opened his eyes, taking his time, he didn't want the surprise to be ruined right now.

"You didn't open your eyes, you could've." Kakashi's soft voice was like a harmony to Naruto after the sweet kiss.

"I… I wanted to listen to you, I'll see it one day" Naruto softly touched Kakashi's forehead with his own, "that was wonderful though, you know… you're my first real kiss Kakashi" Naruto whispered with his eyes closed.

"I feel special now," Kakashi chuckled a bit, "and don't be impatient, you will Naruto, very soon."

They both went back to cuddling with each other Naruto kissed Kakashi's neck and Kakashi laid a masked kiss on Naruto's forehead again.

"Goodnight Kakashi"

"Goodnight my sweet Naruto"

And with those quiet good night wishes they both drifted into sleep.

"What a sight," Yamato stood up still looking towards Naruto's home 'so very sweet… I bet they kissed.'

Gritting his teeth Yamato turned away and started walking across the tiled roof, the moon was right above Yamato. He looked up at the glowing sphere.

"Lately, only you've been my only friend" he continued on trying not to look back at Naruto's home, he wanted Kakashi to be outside in his tight pajamas, he wanted him to be sorry and he wanted him to leave Naruto and want him once again.

'At this rate Naruto and Kakashi are going to end up being together for a long time, maybe even for their rest of their lives who knows' He sighed at his own thought. "I need to do something… quick." Yamato said bitterly, and looked at the moon again.

"I won't be alone, I refuse to be alone Kakashi"

* * *

Feel free to review. Any kind of feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Also, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

A little A/N; I really like Yamato he's one of my favorites from the show but you'll see that in my story I didn't portray him like the Yamato from the manga. So sorry for those of you that might find it a bit strange. *Hides in shame*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw Naruto still snuggled up next to him, he didn't want to get out of bed but he had to. He got out of bed without waking Naruto and took a short shower, he cleaned Naruto's closet since he had left a mess looking for his headband, even though he discovered Naruto did have it. He completely forgot to get dressed while doing so, he only had his small mask on and a towel around his waist.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei" the blonde quietly addressed Kakashi while he walked in the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, all because a handsome ninja held me all night"

"Well i wanted to keep my little fox some company" Kakashi blushed and walked out of the bathroom with the white towel hanging on his hips, Naruto couldn't help looking at Kakashi's body it's was perfect, he had battle scars but none of them were unpleasant to look at. His eyes traveled lower and he was blushing now imagining what the rest of his body looked like. 'It's too early for this' he thought but continued to gaze at Kakashi without noticing he had turned around.

"I can feel you staring Naruto, I thought you'd be a little less pervy" Kakashi chuckled "I guess Jiraiya's habits rubbed off on you"

"Stop it Kaka-sensei!"

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto closed the door and Kakashi put on his normal Jounin outfit.

"I'll be in the kitchen getting food Naruto-kun!"

He exited Naruto's room when he heard a noise of agreement coming from the bathroom, there was no time to make Naruto a well prepared breakfast, which upset Kakashi for a bit, but he knew he would have many other chances to cook for his blonde ninja. He got a cereal box out and the carton of milk, he decided to wait until Naruto came out. He saw the bowl of ramen he had brought last night for him and remembered the argument he had with Tenzou, his facial expression under his mask grew dark, he felt like he had been too harsh with his old anbu partner. They had been together through the worst times and sometimes even the bests. He rarely remembered any though.

'Oh Tenzou, if only you could move on' he thought as he played with his spoon, he knew he wasn't over Kakashi, it made him become frustrated, nothing had ever happened between them but he was just so infatuated with him. The silver-haired ninja could only hear Tenzou's words again and again.

'leave him'

'You're replacing me with him though!'

'You're making a mistake by leaving me-!'

Kakashi sighed, he felt his presence last night when Naruto was next to him, he wouldn't be surprised if he had watched them from a distance. Even though Tenzou said he understood, deep inside Kakashi knew that last night would not be the last time Tenzou would try to convince him to leave his precious Naruto.

"No, I'm not going to let go of you Naruto-kun" he paused and looked up, "not when I've finally been allowed inside your heart"

He let his thoughts drift back to the first time he started to feel the need to be with Naruto. He remembered seeing him triumph over the Chuunin exams against Neji, and he heard about the fight between Garra and the Shikaku, he knew it was deeper than just a need to look out for his student when he went to the Final Valley to rescue Naruto and attempt to stop Sasuke. He saw so many things in Naruto change and evolve thought the years, he was beautiful, and he was certainly like his father but at the same time so different. When Naruto finally succeeded in convincing Sasuke after the Great War between Madara to come back to the village and start fresh, he had agrred and now Sasuke was happy, he was still serious Sasuke but his hatred towards the hidden leaf, Naruto and Itachi had vanished. It was all so confusing to Sasuke still but he managed to understand, after all the battles and struggles. To Kakashi the war seemed to be a hazy memory now.

He opened his eye again, the water was off and he heard Naruto getting ready, he didn't want to think too much about the past, he would often repeat to himself that the past was the past and it couldn't be unchanged, yet he always found himself reminiscing.

"You seem a little quiet Kaka-sensei"

"Mhmm I was just thinking about you Naruto, that's all" he smiled under his mask. They both quickly ate, Naruto lowered his headband so he wouldn't see Kakashi's face while he ate, and Kakashi simply sighed while he quickly finished his breakfast.

"Don't lift that headband ok I'm not done"

"Okay Sensei, I wasn't planning too, I jus-"

Naruto's words were cut off as he felt the silver haired man's lips land on his, Naruto's body weakened instantly and all he did was moan quietly and reach for Kakashi's beautiful hair, it seemed like time went by slower when they kissed, Naruto felt like they had already been kissing for hours when it had not even been a mere minute. Kakashi pulled away gently and lifted his mask in place again, "Okay Naruto kun you can have your vision back".

"Mmm Kakashi..."

"Yes?"

"...You're w-wonderful"

"Is this just because of the kiss?" Kakashi said as he pretended to cry in the corner.

"That's a bonus Kaka-sensei" Naruto stood up and placed a kiss on the masked Kakashi and got his weapon pouch, "we should go now, I think you're going to be late... Again."

"Well it's because of you this time" They both chuckled and left the apartment complex to go meet Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi arrived only half an hour late, wasn't as bad as the early days when Kakashi would show at 10 instead of 8 in the morning, he was never being lazy, he would often just go and observe their actions for a while, but most of the time he would spend it at the memorial stone.

"Kakashi Sensei! Good morning! You're early!" Sakura beamed while Sasuke had a smug look on his face but he was indeed surprised.

"Yes, yes, Naruto-kun reminded me" Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto blush a little.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other a bit confused, they had noticed that Naruto was always early but this time he was late and with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura remembered Tsunade mentioning Kakashi's recent relocation but she didn't think much of it.

"So you two live together" Sasuke asked, Naruto was taken off guard by his question, he sounded like a normal human being, not an annoyed 18 year old that always wanted to train.

"Uh yes" Naruto answered, "he moved in just a few days ago".

"Mmm"

"Well anyway, today's mission is to go to the next town and gather minerals from the caves located there, but be careful they're dangerous..." Kakashi glanced at Naruto for a second and handed them each an empty pouch.

"The directions are simple, I'll be right behind you guys but right now I have something to take care of" The three Chuunin nodded and walked away.

"So Naruto-kun, I recall your apartment only having one room" Sakura said with a devilish look in her eyes, "where does Kaka-sensei sleep?"

"Eh, he slept on the couch for the first day, but I decided to let him sleep in my room"

"Have you seen him without his mask?! Is he gorgeous or messed up? Does he have a nice body? Have you seen hi-"

"No Sakura I don't know!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"You're an idiot Naruto! You have more chances to see him now!"

"Hmm Sakura is right" Sasuke said looking away.

"Well excuse me, h-he's just, well you see..."

"what?" Sakura asked

"He told me he would show me, but I want it to be a surprise"

"You must give me all the details Naruto!" The pink haired ninja demanded.

"Fineeee, I'll let you know when I see his face"

They traveled by foot for a few miles then jumped into the woods, luckily they arrived at the entrance of the caves on the outskirts of the small town before Kakashi. Although they weren't aware that he was simply observing them and their journey there, all through the trip he was having a small internal battle, he hated playing favorites but he couldn't help it, his eyes were always on Naruto. He heard all the questions Sakura kept asking and found it amusing, it was adorable how cute Naruto reacted to them.

Fortunately there was no incidents in the mineral caves, they gathered enough and headed back sluggishly since they were quite heavy.

"I can't believe we still get these types if missions, even after passing the Chuunin exams..." Sakura groaned she looked over at Naruto who was looking up at the violet sky, "Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just wanted to rest a bit" Naruto said unconvincingly, 'tired... Oh really?' Sakura chuckled and continued walking trying to catch up to Sasuke.

"You know you shouldn't fall behind what if someone kidnapped my little fox" Naruto smiled at the soothing voice that was coming from behind.

"Kakashi! I knew you were around here"

"Want some help with that? You got the heaviest load" Kakashi reached over to Naruto but he shook his head, "Don't worry kaka-sensei, I got this"

"Mm ok, I also heard what Sakura was asking"

"I guess the word is spreading around" Naruto looked down and thought of Genma, part of Naruto wanted him to be happy but he knew he wouldn't sacrifice his silver-haired sensei.

"Yo Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yes just a little exhausted"

"You're not a very good liar" Kakashi's sensei voice was surfacing, "tell me please?"

"It was Genma-San"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "Genma…?"

"Yes he came to talk to me while you were in the hospital."

"I see", Kakashi's fingertips felt cold and he wanted to stop talking about Genma, did Naruto know about his past affairs with the Jounin?

"Don't worry Kakashi, it was nothing bad, it's just that I felt bad because he can't be happy"

Kakashi cringed without Naruto noticing, Genma told him!? What did he mean by Genma not being able to be happy, so many thoughts came flooding into Kakashi's head, it was killing him not knowing what he had told his little fox.

"Naruto-kun, you know you deserve to be happy too you know.." he finally said softly.

"Thank you" he smiled looking back at Kakashi, "I was simply thinking about it don't worry" Kakashi nodded but he was still troubled, he and Genma never argued like Tenzou, unlike him Genma was always calm and content with just being around Kakashi. He tried to not over think the situation, and he did not want to interrogate his little fox right now but he would ask again later on.

"Kakashi sensei I think we got left behind!" The blonde ninja frowned and started to run, Kakashi only sighed and ran after him.

The sun was making its way down the sky and the clouds were beginning to become red-orange instead of the usual cotton white, Naruto walked in to Ichiraku and ordered the largest bowl, he started to slurp the noodles down his throat as soon as it was set in front of him. Several orders later he finally decided he was full and left the money he owed under the stack of ramen bowls. When he arrived at home he saw Kakashi's body on the couch, Naruto instantly smiled at the sight of the handsome ninja, his biceps and forearms were perfect, they didn't have excess muscle but just enough, his hair was wet and messy without his headband.

"Yo, Naruto-kun you're finally home! I thought you got lost" Kakashi waved his hand at Naruto who was lost in his thoughts about Kakashi's body.

"Eh I was at Ichiraku's-I didn't want to drag you along cause we had just gotten back"

"I still would have gone, but that's fine anyway," Kakashi stood up waving his hand to Naruto signaling him to sit next to him.

"Are you tired?"

"No I was just taking a nap before you came"

Naruto smiled and reached over wrapping his arms around Kakashi, placing his head down on his chest, feeling Kakashi's heartbeat and warmth, he could only sigh and smile. 'This is really happening... Kakashi sensei and I. It's finally not some delusional teenage fantasy' Naruto thought and continued to enjoy the sound of Kakashi's heart against his ear. After only a few minutes Naruto had fallen asleep resting on Kakashi's chest.

"You're the cutest thing Naruto-kun" Kakashi whispered softly then placing an unmasked kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Day after day, week after week and mission after mission, Kakashi and Naruto had only become closer. Both of them knew each other inside and out emotionally, Naruto opened up about the nine tails and his encounter with his parents, he confessed one night while on a mission far from home that he had always wished for Kakashi and himself to be together, or at least closer. He drifted off saying how he always worked extra hard to get his attention but he felt like Sasuke would always be favored instead of him. Kakashi could only apologize but Naruto understood why Kakashi had taken Sasuke under his wing at that time. Eventually Kakashi also let Naruto in more, it hurt him to re-tell the events of the past, Rin, and Tobi, his sensei, and even his father and how much he had been affected by his actions. He took the time to thank Naruto for being able to bring him back to life, Kakashi's reasons to confess (nearly) everything to Naruto was not because Naruto was his lover but because he was the fourth's son, he was the hero of the hidden leaf, and he had gained his respect and trust completely. He felt somewhat of a closer bond to Naruto after finding out that his sensei was the father of his student.

Nearly two months had passed already and the Chuunin exams were coming up, leaving Kakashi in charge of training new Genins but only for the Chuunin exam. Naruto wasn't interested in officially becoming a Jounin, he and Tsunade both knew Naruto was above that rank, he was a toad sage, almost like the great Jiraiya.

"Dammit, even after all this time I still suck at Genjutsu," Naruto wiped his forehead and sighed, Genjutsu was never going to be his thing, he only knew how to release himself. He sighed again and looked up at the clouds.

"I wonder what Kakashi-San is doing..."

'Come to think of it I never asked him about Genma and what had happened between them, eh he'll probably think I'm being nosy... But he's told me more personal things... Ugh but they never involved intimate relationships!' Naruto shook his head and stood up looking around.

"I should just go home now"

Naruto started walking to the path back to the village and away from the training grounds, he was aware someone had been watching him but it wasn't Kakashi, pretending not to notice he whistled and started to walk faster.

'Whoever that is, they sure don't know how to keep quiet.' He thought as he tried glancing back, 'it's definitely someone from the village but,'

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shock in the back of his neck, wood sprung out from the ground below him and tangled around Naruto's body constricting his movement completely.

"This jutsu!-"

"Hello Naruto kun" Yamato appeared from behind getting close to him.

"Captain Yamato!? What is it?! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto's voice only sounded surprised he didn't think his past replacement teacher could be a threat to him especially since they were so close to the center of the village.

"I just have some business to take care of with you, don't panic"

"Do I really need to be tied up like this?!"

"Yes," Yamato was slowly making hand signs taking his time to get close to Naruto, "it won't hurt I promise Naruto-kun"

"Sealing jutsu? Captain Yamato!?" Before Tenzou could make contact his hand was slapped away, Genma stood in front of Naruto glaring at Tenzou's wood jutsu.

"Eh? Senpai you're going too far with this, I thought you were bluffing" Genma took out his toothpick and with a single slash he partially freed Naruto from the constricting wood.

"I told you to not intervene Genma"

"How informal of you Senpai,"

"Leave at once Genma I won't ask you again, this doesn't concern you-"

"Naruto is the reason he laughs, he's the reason he is happy again, and it concerns me more than you think." Genma's tone was filled with rage suddenly, he looked back at Naruto and gave a slight smile.

'He? Is Genma talking about... Kakashi ?' Naruto thought stepping out completely from the wooden vines.

"Captain Yamato...?"

"Naruto I will explain-" Yamato quickly teleported behind Naruto and placed a sealing tag on his back.

"Cap-" the blonde instantly passed out, Genma lunged himself at Tenzou, but with a simple hand sign from Tenzou he was trapped by more wooden vines, Genma's vision started to blur he could no longer see Tenzou clearly.

"What? Genjutsu too?"

"Just to be safe, you should know I have nothing against you anymore Genma" Tenzou picked up the blonde ninja wrapping his arm around him and teleported away from Genma.

"Dammit...!" Genma gritted his teeth 'what are you planning Yamato'.

"Release!"

Genma heard muffled voices above him, he opened his eyes half way adjusting to the light and saw two figures standing.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?"

"Not sure but he was trapped in Captain Yamato's jutsu..."

"Yamato?"

"Genma San? Can you hear me?" A girly voice awoke Genma completely he opened his eyes and saw Sakura and Lee standing over him.

"Sakura chan... Lee..."

"What's going on Genma San?" Lee asked.

"Naruto ugh," he rubbed the back of his neck "Naruto was taken away by Yamato by force"

Sakura and Lee looked at each other in confusion, Lee helped Genma up looking at the cuts the wood had made.

"By force?" Genma looked at Sakura's confused look as she asked him,

"Yes, he placed Naruto under a Genjutsu and left me tied up"

"But why would Yamato do that?"

"Not sure" Genma lied "although I must find Kakashi, he must have an idea, and don't worry you guys it's nothing big" he changed the tone of his voice in order to not get the two ninja involved.

"Um alright, well take it easy Genma San, those cuts are a little deep"

"Thanks Sakura chan I will" Sakura nodded and lee waved as they started to walk away from Genma, Genma teleported away leaving to go see Kakashi, this would be his first time talking with him since they had stopped being together.

"I'll finally have a reason to speak to you again, I'm sorry I'm the one to break our promise" Genma smiled as he jumped throughout the Forrest's branches.

He arrived at the forest of death, he took the easiest route to the tower he didn't want to waste time right now. He saw the silver haired ninja leaning behind the tower and instantly his heart started to beat faster.

'Genma San?' Kakashi looked up.

Genma slowed down and walked up to Kakashi

"I'm breaking our promise of talking to you outside of Shinobi duties but this is important, it's about Naruto." Kakashi's visible eye widened after hearing Naruto's name.

"What happened to him?"

"Captain Yamato took him away and I haven't been able to trace him in the village" Genma looked down as if it were his fault that Naruto had been taken "I knew he was planning it but I never thought he would be serious about it."

Kakashi looked down remembering Tenzou's words that one night when Kakashi had just moved in with Naruto, he never imagined he would do such a thing.

"I tried to stop him but he got away..."

"Thank you Genma," the silver-haired ninja walked towards Genma placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. Genma's chest began to swell with emotions he could only look into Kakashi's eye, internally he was hoping Kakashi would hug him and comfort him, tell him how he loved him and how he wasn't just some mistake Kakashi had made.

"Genma?" Hearing Kakashi say his name broke his defenses, he took to steps towards him and without thinking he kissed the masked man. Kakashi was taken by surprise instantly he pushed away leavening Genma wanting the masked kiss to last longer.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi, I shouldn't have done that! It's just that I-I still.."

"Genma please... Not you too" Kakashi frowned under his mask, he felt a wave of sadness hit him seeing Genma's expression, he looked as if he were about to throw up, or worse, start sobbing. There was a long pause the silence was so loud only the wind rushing through the forest was heard.

"Yamato... Yamato came to me a while ago..." His voice cracked a bit as he began to explain further, leaving his feelings behind once again. "He apologized for being jealous when we... He was sincere, but he said Naruto needed to be separated from... you" Kakashi looked down, he couldn't believe Tenzou's infatuation was so immense that he would plan to separate him from Naruto.

"I told him to leave you and Naruto alone because you were happy a-and because I-I was happy that you had found someone! I went to Naruto but I didn't have the courage to warn him" a tear rolled down Genma's cheek but he instantly brushed it away. "That same night Yamato went out to find you, then he came to find me and he said to stay away from you-" Genma felt Kakashi's arms around him he stopped talking completely and only enjoyed the moment, only a few seconds after Kakashi pulled away gently.

"Listen Genma, don't get involved anymore, okay? You're only getting hurt again and again, you may say that you're happy for me but I know that's not the case." Kakashi's eye softened and gave one of his typical eye smiles, he turned around and looked up at the sky he was not worried for Naruto, he knew that Tenzou would not hurt him. "Well, might I ask for a small favor though?" Kakashi turned to Genma again.

"What is it?" Genma's voice was even and he didn't have any traces on his face that might give away that he had been crying.

"Did Te-Yamato ever tell you where he would take Naruto?"

"No, he only mentioned separating you two, but I do know he has an underground basement below his home."

"Hmm."

"Hopefully that will help at least give you some clues" Genma looked around the tower, he sensed a group of Genin approaching, "well, looks like the first ones are arriving, I'll take your place I know you must want to find him."

"Thank you Genma-san"

"Good luck… Kakashi sensei"

The silver haired ninja disappeared as soon as the group of Genin from the rain village appeared in the clearing. Genma felt his shoulders slump forward and he could feel that he was still wearing an upset look on his face, but somehow Kakashi's request finally gave him a feeling of closure.

"_You may say that you're happy for me but I know that's not the case"_

Genma chuckled putting a toothpick in his mouth, 'You know me too damn well Kakashi Hatake'.

Kakashi arrived at Yamato's home he was calm, composed but he simply wanted to hit his old comrade for doing this, he was not angry at all.

'I'm surprised, I'm not panicking, I'm not worried about my little fox being hurt… then again….' He opened the door and proceeded looking for an opening on the floor, '…I know Naruto isn't a weak 13 year old that can easily be taken down' he had found the indent between the shiny wooden floor and a rough wooden slab with Tenzou's chakra flowing in it. He pushed the slab down gently, the entire section where he was crouching down lowered, revealing a tunnel with a metal door at the end.

"This is a little too much like Ibiki's torture place Tenzou" Kakashi said in a playful tone. He walked down the tunnel and found the door open, as soon as he walked in he saw the left side of the room filled with light, a luxurious purple couch in which Naruto was peacefully sleeping in and a table next to it with spell tags surprising Naruto's chakra, there was a counter at the opposite side from the entrance filled with scrolls and a basket of food with various drinks next to it, Tenzou walked out of a curtain from the right side of the room that had not been illuminated by the lamps.

"Sad how quickly you found me Senpai, although I'm not surprised, you ARE Kakashi." Yamato leaned against the counter and smiled at Kakashi.

* * *

Oh! and thank you for the reviews! I'm happy some of you have liked/loved my story so far! That means a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Tenzou, why did you have to take him?"

Kakashi's seriousness surprised Yamato, he looked over at the sleeping blonde and smiled.

"I did it because I knew you'd come," Yamato turned around and poured some sake inside two tea cups, "I also did it to have a talk with the boy," Kakashi remained silent and walked over to Naruto, he ripped off a seal without using a release jutsu, Yamato only chuckled.

"Don't be so serious Senpai, would you like a drink?"

"No I would like to bring Naruto home," the other seal was ripped off, Naruto moved slightly but he immediately went back to being immobile.

"How long have you liked him?" Yamato asked taking a sip of the sake.

"Since he was 16"

"Three years? And yet you did nothing before-"

"There was a war, relationships were not my priority" Kakashi glared at Yamato.

"Have a drink." Without ripping the last seal he pulled down his mask and gulped down the sake, instantly putting his mask back on and proceeding to remove the last seal, before Kakashi could touch the tag he felt his movements slow down. Yamato started to chuckle a bit then he bit his lip trying to hold it back.

"Y-you! What d-did you do?"

"A Jounin should be more alert to scent less poisons, in this case it will only paralyze you"

"So Naruto wasn't enough" Kakashi's frustration was starting to surface, he had enough of Yamato's childish games, it wasn't him at all, he was lost and deluded for something he couldn't get.

"He will never be good enough for you Kakashi," Yamato said, Kakashi felt weight drop on his chest, he had pinned Kakashi to the ground without Kakashi seeing when he moved,

'My reactions, my movements they're all slowed down' Kakashi's eye narrowed after figuring out what was going on with his movements.

"Kakashi, I've waited for quite some time to have you like this" Yamato's lips landed on Kakashi's masked face then he moved them up to the mask's edge and pulled it halfway down with his teeth.

"TENZOU enough! I don't-"

"I don't care if you don't want me, I'll make you want me." Kakashi was looking at Yamato like he was a stranger, this had never been the Yamato he knew, he felt like he wasn't even looking at his old teammate instead he saw an obsessed man trying to damage a relationship. Yamato unzipped the silver ninja's vest and with a simple hand movement he ripped off Kakashi's black shirt, pausing at the waist he looked back at Naruto and touched the seal, releasing Naruto from his captured state.

'NO. NARUTO NO! Yamato stop this! Get off!" But Kakashi's efforts were useless his body was still completely numb.

"It's too bad you won't feel me enter you, but at least now we have a very special audience" Kakashi's face was disgusted after hearing Yamato say such things.

"Naruto please, please-" Yamato covered Kakashi's mouth and smiled slightly as the blonde ninja stood up and looked at the scene that was happening before him.

"Captain Yamato... What are you..? Who-"

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun, did we wake you" Yamato's tone was innocent, he grinned his hips against Kakashi's lower body.

"Naruto-! I'm par-"

"Don't speak my dear Kakashi..." Yamato stopped Kakashi from speaking by stuffing his own mask in the man's mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened and then became filled with sadness when he realized that it was Kakashi who was under Yamato, nearly naked, his mask was almost entirely off, he looked away immediately refusing to believe. Kakashi saw his expression, it was exactly like Genma's earlier today, Naruto's lip quivered slightly but he bit down and stood up. He looked at the candles that were lit behind the lamp, his eyes traveled around the room, he wasn't looking he was trying to stop tears from escaping his eyes.

"Why Kakashi... after everything..." Naruto's voice was emotionless he wouldn't look at Kakashi or Yamato he stumbled towards the exit and left, not looking back not slamming the door, his footsteps disappeared and the trapdoor made the sound that he was now above the floor.

"Everything went as planned my dear Kakashi now we can-" Kakashi's fist landed with full force on Yamato's right cheek making him fall to the cold floor.

"How- how dare you!" Kakashi's body trembled as he struggled to get up, the poison was now starting to fade, it was strong but it only lasted for a few minutes. Yamato groaned staying down.

"You've hurt the most important person in my life!" Yamato flinched, "all of this for nothing! I never had plans to be with you, your infatuation- your obsession with me stops here and now!"

"Kaka..shi," Kakashi walked to the door, the poison was completely gone he had all of his movements back, "Kakashi stop-can't you see he doesn't see why you're so special" Yamato gritted his teeth.

Kakashi stopped right at the entrance he looked back slightly while he adjusted his vest.

"You see Yamato... After years of going on missions together and after being my replacement and teaching Naruto, you still think he isn't good enough for me because I told you that you weren't for me," Yamato flinched, Kakashi only spoke the truth and it stung.

"And now, you've managed to hurt one of the most important people in my life that still lives... I cannot forgive you Tenzou." Kakashi walked out leaving Yamato to replay Kakashi's words over and over, he was trying to convince himself that there was indeed hope between Kakashi and himself. His fists were trembling and his chest ached, he didn't only hurt Kakashi's precious Naruto but he also hurt his precious Kakashi that no longer saw him as a friend.

"Well, that's all for today, you're all dismissed" Iruka said in his teacher voice that traveled through the hallways of the academy. The sea of children flooded out of every room. Naruto was leaning against one of the pillars he didn't notice when the kids bumped into him, he was staring at the wall filled with posters and scrolls that announced the top students. Eventually the hallways were empty and the children's voices had faded, Naruto walked to Iruka's classroom taking his time, he felt tired, sick, confused, and betrayed.

"Naruto-kun! Hey, what's up?" Iruka's cheerful look changed when he saw Naruto lean on one of the desks.

"Is everything okay?"

"I hate to say it but... no"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Capt- Yamato took me to his home by force. Then he put me to sleep after talking, when I woke up I saw..." Naruto paused and looked down at his hands, he didn't feel like crying he simply wanted answers to why this had happened and why was Kakashi there.

"You saw what?!" Iruka tone was alarmed.

"Kakashi and Yamato, Yamato was kissing Kakashi... I didn't want to look so I just left and now I'm here." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle leaving the room silent after. Iruka's mouth was open and his eyes were wide, his eyebrows came together and he went from being dumbfounded to angry.

"I told him! I told him not to do anything to hurt you!" Iruka spat, slamming the book on the desk he looked over at Naruto and sadness overtook Iruka's anger, he hasn't seen Naruto like this since he was 13, no matter what he was always smiling, determined but now his eyes were filled with emptiness and confusion just like in the past.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No Iruka San, if I really did mean something he'll come to me" Iruka realized that Naruto was right but that wouldn't stop him from giving Kakashi a piece of his mind.

"Iruka-San can I stay at your place tonight? I don't feel like being alone just over thinking everything"

"Of course you can Naruto!" Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and without realizing Naruto had already fully embraced him.

"Thank you... Iruka-San" Naruto whispered.

Iruka and Naruto were together for the rest of the day, he talked to Naruto about the new students and how promising they were, the remembered how he used to be and how much he changed. After a long walk through the village Iruka treated Naruto to some Ichiraku since he had not eaten in hours. Eventually they both headed to Iruka's place, Naruto had successfully not thought about Kakashi or Yamato for the time he was with Iruka, his mind was always occupied but he failed while Iruka had left the room looking for some clothes for him to sleep in. He didn't want to think about it, his feelings towards Kakashi had not dimmed, he only felt betrayed by the two teachers he trusted the most, not counting Jiraiya.

'Maybe Yamato was the one plotting this entire mess, he did take me by force, and maybe, maybe Kakashi was also there by force!' Naruto but his lip a little thinking of all the possibilities of the situation, there weren't so many.

Iruka walked in and noticed how quiet his blonde ninja was.

"Naruto, give him a chance to explain himself... Then let me pound his face a few times"

Naruto let out a light chuckle,

"Maybe I will Iruka San, he better have an explanation for this mess"

"Yamato as well," Iruka said quietly almost as a whisper "I never thought he would be like this, he had never behaved in such a way before... I honestly didn't believe he would do that but I see now that he obviously did.."

"Yeah, it's not like Captain Yamato to be the home wrecker type at all," Naruto and Iruka both laughed at the same time, Naruto had cheered up slightly, his eyes had more life and he wasn't talking in monotone.

Kakashi unlocked Naruto's door and took off his shoes but he instantly noticed that his shoes weren't there, "Naruto-kun please answer me... Naruto?" He realized that his precious Naruto had not been here since this morning. Kakashi rubbed his temples and felt his stomach drop even lower.

"Please tell me you don't actually think I would do this to you Naruto-kun..." He groaned slightly looking around.

'He's either with Iruka or he's just avoiding me... Hopefully with Iruka, I wonder what Iruka is going to do, probably hit me..' He closed the door again and headed towards Iruka's place.

When he was in front of Iruka's now, the wind blew and Kakashi felt his hand start to tremble, he clenched his fist and looked inside the windows, Naruto was on the couch in the living room and Iruka had already fallen asleep.

'Well at least Iruka won't be awake to hear this' the silver-haired ninja sighed and knocked on the window, Naruto's head instantly shot up and looked directly at him. Kakashi couldn't read his expression very well, it was simply blank. Naruto got up and unlocked the window his eyes didn't meet Kakashi's, he took a deep breath and looked up at the Jounin.

"Well Kakashi?"

"Please come outside Naruto-kun, I'll tell you everything"

"I thought I already knew everything about the famous copy ninja"

"Naruto... Please just let me tell you, you can make up your mind about everything after please... Please" Kakashi's voice cracked at the last please, Naruto jumped out the window and faced Kakashi.

"Okay, I'll listen"

"Thank you," Kakashi leaned on a railing relaxing himself slightly, "I told you everything about me, my life, my experiences and my comrades. But I never did tell you about my ...love life in the past. Mostly because I was never interested in having one." Kakashi looked over at Naruto, the blonde remained silent.

"Well, first as you may or may not know Yamato and I were teammates while in ANBU, he had always been close to me but when he confessed he had strong feelings for me I rejected him by telling him that it could never happen, that we were not in the position to be together, after that he started to act formal towards me, he was always a bit loud with me but after that he was only serious. Even after that everything remained pretty normal between us, at that time." Kakashi paused and sighed he looked away from Naruto and adjusted his body again.

"Then Genma came along. It was around the time that I got assigned to be your sensei, at that time I saw you as my student, I loved being around you but it was never more than parental like love," Naruto's felt that warmth again, like the first time Kakashi told him he wanted to move in with him. "So I let myself get carried away, Genma and I got drunk several times together, we did have relations, but neither of us ever said anything to each other about a relationship, we continued to do this.. Eventually I lost interest..."

"Kakashi sensei..." Naruto realized were this was going, he remembered when Genma came to him and told Naruto to make Kakashi happy.

"I used him. And I pushed him away, I made him promise me that we would never talk to each other like that because I didn't want to hurt him anymore, but in reality... It was because I couldn't stand myself and what I had done to him." Kakashi struggled to keep his voice even and relaxed, he didn't want to look at Naruto still.

"Listen Kakashi-"

"No you must listen to me! I want you to know this because I wasn't completely honest with you"

"Ok..."

"Yamato found out about us, he became jealous and he changed once again, he told Genma that I only stopped talking to him because I wanted to be with Yamato, of course Genma knew he was lying, eventually Yamato got over everything, he moved on or forgot about our dilemma"

"But he remembered now because you're with me..." Naruto whispered finishing Kakashi's thoughts.

"Correct."

"So when I woke up-"

"He had drugged me Naruto! I couldn't move and he forced himself upon me!"

"But you didn't say anything!" Naruto raised his voice above Kakashi's.

"I was being pinned down Naruto! I'm telling you the truth! Why can't you believe me?"

"How do I know? Why should I believe you... I could just be like Genma to you!" Kakashi flinched and Naruto realized he had hit his sensitive spot, right away Naruto regretted saying that to him. Kakashi walked towards Naruto, he undid the knot on his headband and took it off, he moved his fingers down to the tip of his nose and pulled down the mask that had been hiding his face all these years. Naruto was shocked to see his face, he was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful, from his lips to his jaw line and his cheek bones. He was trying to maintain the stern look on his face but Naruto felt it melt away when the silver-haired ninja took both of his hands and held them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I beg you please believe me. You're the most important person to me, you've been the only one that I've allowed in here," he pointed to his chest and traced a circle around his heart, "I don't want to lose you, not ever. I didn't want this to be complicated, but I know there isn't a perfect relationship... But there could be because to me Naruto, you're perfect and ...I love you." There was a short moment of silence after Kakashi finished, Naruto's face was a mixture of happiness and shock still ffrom seeing Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi.. I- I love you too! I always have, since the start I knew we had something special-"

Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi's lips crashing down on Naruto's, he enjoyed this kiss more than any other ones before, there was something about it that was different, he felt Kakashi's true feelings by kissing him. His knees started shaking and he moved his hands and wrapped them around Kakashi's neck, they both pulled away slowly, leaving Naruto wanting more, Kakashi brought his forehead against Naruto's.

"Please tell me you believe me... Naruto, you're my one and only" Kakashi whispered caressing Naruto's face, "I know you wanted me to reveal myself as a surprise but I felt like now was the best time."

"Kakashi, I didn't want it to be true, I did want to believe you." Kakashi's mouth turned into a frown.

"You 'did' ? So, then I guess you can't forgive me?" Kakashi's chest was aching and he felt like someone had sucked the life out of him when he asked Naruto, he didn't want him to say he couldn't forgive him, even though he had done nothing. He didn't want to argue, he didn't want to become angry at Naruto, all Kakashi felt was sadness.

* * *

A/N; So I won't be updating this story in a while (1-2 weeks?) because I need to finish it first, so please don't hate me *cries*

I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review, I always appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Sorry for taking so long to update please don't hate me, also this chapter is longer than usual, I don't know why it just happened.

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Kakashi took a few steps back, preparing himself for Naruto's answer, when suddenly Naruto tackled him to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Of course I forgive you Kakashi..! I could never let you go, I don't care about what Captain Yamato did, and Genma San said as long as you were happy he would be happy... So it's my life long duty to make you happy and to love you."

"Naruto-"

"And it isn't a duty, because I love doing it. I can see that you were so upset when you were telling me everything... I only left because I felt so upset and betrayed but I never managed to think everything over." Kakashi's sadness was completely flooded with happiness after hearing everything Naruto had said.

"Let's stop Naruto kun," Kakashi pulled his mask back into place and sat up. "Tenzou will eventually realize that it will never be, and Genma... I think he understands since he helped me- and you! So let's not agonize about it any longer" Naruto smiled and got up, he realized they were still on the roof of Iruka's place making a scene.

"Iruka sensei wanted to beat you up because he thought you had done it on purpose"

"Mhmm sounds like Iruka alright," Kakashi stood up and looked towards the Hokage monument, "so, do you want to go home now?"

"Yes, yes I do. It's been such a long day." Naruto sighed and walked inside Iruka's kitchen grabbing a piece of paper and started to write a note on it.

"Eh? What's that?"

"I'm just leaving Iruka a little note, I'd hate to just leave without an explanation"

Kakashi nodded and waited till Naruto had finished, he left the note on the table inside Iruka's kitchen and left. When Naruto stepped out of the window again Kakashi grabbed him and held him bridal style. He didn't say anything he only placed a masked kiss on Naruto's forehead and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop carrying the love of his life in his arms. All the way Naruto remained silent, he only admired Kakashi's masked face, still remembering what his face without it looked like, he was already deeply in love with the man now it was even deeper because of how attractive he was.

"Do I have something on my face Naruto kun?"

"Nope, just enjoying the view"

"You want to see it again?"

"Yes"

"Now?"

"No"

"Well now that you've already seen it, you can just pull the mask down whenever"

"I feel so special, I get permission to see the famous copy ninja's face when I want"

"Well first; you are special, and second since you are indeed the love of my life so you can't be kissing my mask more than my lips." Naruto smiled and Kakashi landed on the roof of their home, "and hopefully my face isn't the only thing you'd want to see without clothing over it" Kakashi gave a devilish grin and grabbed Naruto's hand guiding him down to the front door of their home, Naruto could only blush, after a few months of being together with Kakashi they had never done anything but kiss and cuddle, he didn't care though he was happy with having Kakashi near him. But Naruto did wonder if Kakashi thought the same.

"Something wrong my sweet little fox?" Kakashi asked after seeing Naruto space off.

"Just wondering about stuff,"

"Should I ask? Or am I not getting an answer right now?"

"Let me think a little more, you're involved so I have to tell you, eventually Kakashi"

Kakashi hooded in agreement and left to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Or did you eat at Iruka's?"

"I'm okay, I just wanna collapse on my-our bed" Naruto turned to go inside their bedroom when he was surprised to feel a set of arms wrapped around his waist and Kakashi's lips on the back of his neck.

"Naruto-kun, you're my everything."

"You're my everything too Kakashi"

The two men stood there, Naruto relaxed and leaned against Kakashi slightly, he remembered the first time he had seen him, the prank he pulled just because he wanted his new sensei to pay attention to him, Naruto saw how Kakashi had changed through the years, from being serious and strict to becoming open when he came back from training with Jiraiya and to the moment he asked to move in with Naruto because he cared so much about him.

"It's been a really long journey for both of us so far" Kakashi whispered, "I'm thinking of how I met you and how you're not some annoying little kid in all orange" Naruto chuckled at Kakashi thinking back in the past just like he had done.

"It really has been," Naruto sighed and turned to face Kakashi, he smiled and dragged the silver-haired ninja into their bedroom.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've slept together yet it's only been a day..." Kakashi whispered while he unzipped his vest.

"Well a lot happened today, it's alright now" Kakashi smiled and unzipped Naruto's jacket, he took his time taking it off and placed a masked kiss on Naruto's neck.

"Let's sleep my love." Kakashi said into Naruto's ear softly and he brought him down onto the bed.

Kakashi and Naruto completely forgot about Yamato's actions, they were fellow leaf ninja and they couldn't let their personal problems affect the missions they were assigned to, Yamato still felt bitterness towards being left alone, but he didn't act on it he only hoped it would go away eventually. Luckily team Kakashi was still Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura. For Sasuke unfortunately he had not been placed back on team Kakashi, he began training for ANBU right after he found out, he understood why though, his sudden leave years ago affected the team greatly and Tsunade wasn't about to let that go easily. Everything had been quiet, the Akatsuki wannabes were being captured since they weren't as powerful as the original Akatsuki members. Naruto and Kakashi continued to live together, every day was filled with happiness for both of them.

"Kakashi, may I have a moment?" Iruka asked pulling Kakashi aside.

"Eh sure, what can I do for you Iruka?"

"How's Naruto? He rarely talks to me"

"I'm sorry it seems that I stole him from you," Kakashi said blushing, "but Naruto is great, healthy, and happy."

"Good to hear" Iruka's smile instantly made Kakashi smile.

"I'll tell him to go visit you more Iruka"

"Thank you Kakashi, I must go I'll see you around" Iruka squeezed Kakashi's shoulder and walked off.

'I really did steal you from everyone though' Kakashi chucked at the thought and walked out of the Hokage building, it was late and he saw unusually bright lights coming from the center if the village. Curiously he peaked around looking uninterested.

"It's the spring carnival!" A little boy yelled out to his mother, "take me please!"

Kakashi saw a sign that was above a group of street performers that read "Springtime Carnival, only this weekend left"

"You should take Naruto, Kakashi sensei." Kakashi turned around and saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh hey guys, enjoying your night?"

"Yeah, but are you going to take Naruto to the carnival?"

"I might, he'll like it, hopefully."

"Do it! You two are probably the cutest couple I know, take advantage of it!" Sakura said enthusiastically and Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Alright, alright, thank you Sakura-Chan I'll take him" Kakashi chuckled and looked at the sign for more details. "Well, I'll just get going, nice seeing you two hanging out again by the way" Kakashi poofed away leaving Sakura blushing like she did when she was young. Kakashi wasn't in a hurry to get home he took his time to observe all the sir rounding even though he had lived in the same village for nearly 34 years. He noticed the new Icha Icha paradise series was being released soon but ever since Jiraiya had passed away and new writers took over the project he decided to only read the ones from the past, not that he needed to since he had Naruto to fantasize about all day. He eventually arrived at Naruto's front door and entered, he saw his blond lover sleeping on the couch with several cups of ramen on the table. He stirred from feeling Kakashi's presence and opened his eyes.

"Kakashi..?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep Naruto-kun"

"N-no I'm fine it was just a little cat nap" Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Naruto you don't have any assignments tomorrow correct?"

"Mmmm no, not that I know of, why?" Kakashi walked to him and sat next to the blonde picking him up and sitting him down on his lap.

"Because I want to take you somewhere okay? So get ready tomorrow around six"

"Sure! But where are we going"

"You'll see," Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Naruto's lips.

The next morning Naruto noticed he was in bed and Kakashi wasn't, he figured he must have fallen asleep after Kakashi asked him about his plans for today, he stood up and saw that Kakashi had left already. Naruto frowned because he didn't get to kiss his lover and wish him a nice day before he left. The day went by sluggishly, Grandma Tsunade had unfortunately given Naruto the day off but Kakashi still had to file numerous missions. He walked around the village, had ramen for lunch and trained in the abandoned training fields that were still being remodeled. After hours of training Naruto collapsed on the grassy field and looked at the clouds just to relax. Not even a few minutes had passed when some familiar voice called his name.

"Yo! Naruto-kun!" Naruto stood up and saw Iruka and Genma walking towards him.

"Hey Iruka sensei, hi Genma-San" Naruto smiled at them while they smiled and nodded back. "Can I do something for you? Or am I in trouble!?"

"No, Naruto-kun, we're here to talk to you." Genma clarified.

"As you obviously know today marks a year since you and Kakashi have been together, and we wanted to prepare something for you two, but surprise Kakashi with it." Iruka pulled out a scroll labeled "top-secret" and handed it to Naruto.

Those are instructions for you, don't let Kakashi see!" Genma said for Iruka.

"I see! I'm excited hopefully he'll like it, you guys have perfect timing by the way. Kakashi and I will be going somewhere later today for our anniversary."

"What time will you return?" Iruka asked with a hint of panic in his tone.

"Um I'm not really sure... He said to get ready at 6-"

"Oh dammit, less time for us to prepare!" Genma sighed.

"Well Naruto well see you later, remember to read that scroll!" Iruka and Genma both teleported out of the field and Naruto opened the scroll.

'Sorry we tricked you, you don't need to do anything. However this a message from both of us to you. Our message is simply to enjoy your time with Kakashi now because you know that we are all ninjas and we have death and dangers always on our shadows. So be careful. But most of all be happy.'

"Now why couldn't you guys tell me that in person...?" Naruto said to the scroll and shoved it inside his weapon pouch. The day continued to go by sluggishly, Naruto could only think about Kakashi and all the memories they had made in a year. He walked around the forest jumping to branches here and there.

"I know you're there... Captain Yamato" Naruto stood still and didn't bother to look back at the tree were Yamato had hidden himself.

"You're really good at sensing my presence" Yamato chuckled lightly and teleported in front of Naruto.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Don't be so serious Naruto I want to talk, and this time I'm telling you the truth." Naruto rolled his eyes unconsciously.

"Truth? about what?"

"Aha no silly, the truth as in I won't be trying to kidnap you" Naruto rolled his eyes again and looked away. "Well anyway, I told you and probably Kakashi told you why I was so obsessed with him, and I also did apologize for trying to separate you two" Naruto's expression was blank as Yamato paced back and forth looking up at the trees.

"Where are you going with this exactly, Captain?"

"I simply want to know that you accept my apology..." A gust of wind rustled through the forest and Yamato looked at Naruto.

"I do accept your apology Captain Yamato, that's it though." Naruto jumped and flew pass Yamato who was staring at the branch were Naruto had been on.

"Resentment isn't very pretty Naruto-kun" Yamato said loud enough that Naruto could still hear, he landed abruptly on the next branch.

"Neither is jealousy," Yamato bit down on his lip before he could say anything, "oh and It's not resentment, never was never will be Captain Yamato again, I accept you apology, good-bye."

Yamato turned around and the blonde wasn't there anymore, he clenched his fists tightly and the branches around him violently grew.

"So I try to be the one that tries to make amends and I'm the jealous one..."

Kakashi was nearly finished writing up the last report on his late missions, he dreaded doing this every time he went on a high ranking mission, every detail had to be written down and then he had to go to intelligence in case he had missed something. He finished just before it was four o' clock, after sealing the scroll and sending it out he walked sluggishly to the intelligence center. All thought the way he planned what Naruto and he would do at the carnival, there were so many things but only one night, he had to get everything right so Naruto would enjoy himself.

"Kakashi Hatake." A stern voice from behind him broke his daydream.

"Eh?" He turned and saw the leader of one of the ANBU squads.

"You have been summed by Lady Tsunade herself, it is important."

"Can this wait till tomorrow? I have important issues to deal with right now." Kakashi said without turning around.

"Lady Tsunade is aware of your situation, she says today, later is fine but it must be done today."

"What must be done?"

"I cannot say."

"Alright" Kakashi sighed and continued walking to the intelligence building, he sensed the AMBU captain disappear when he walked inside the building.

'If something was so urgent she would have had me summoned immediately not at my convenience'

After an hour had passed, Kakashi was set free from the intelligence room, he walked out feeling drowsy, after years of doing that he still struggled with the intelligence unit.

"Naruto was most of the information we gathered from that session Kakashi!" Inoichi said laughing. Kakashi blushed under his mask and looked around.

"Aw come on Kakashi? It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I think it's pretty dang adorable!" Inoichi placed his hand around Kakashi's back.

"However I don't think Naruto would like playing board games at the carnival, take him on the Ferris wheel instead of those weird looking cars"

"Thanks Inoichi, will do" Kakashi waved and poofed away.

"Ugh, thank goodness, I can finally go home." Kakashi said walking through the front gate of the Hokage building. He took the short way home since he was planning on taking a shower and getting all dressed up for his date tonight. After sneaking his way past the crowd of people Kakashi arrived at his home noticing Naruto had not been in the house still.

"He can't STILL be training can he? Come on Naruto it's your day off..." Kakashi undressed and stepped in the shower, he finished quickly and got out, after drying his hair and the rest of his body he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to get his outfit for the night. After getting himself ready he looked for a piece of paper to write his lover a message so he would know where to meet him later.

'Naruto go to the village's front gate at 7 tonight... after you get ready! I'll be waiting for you. - Kakashi.' After writing the message he leaped out the window and headed for the gates.

"Oh god it's almost 7 I'm going to be the late one this time!" Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to reach his house as fastest he could, he arrived almost slamming himself against the door but he managed to stop himself. Rushing inside almost ripping his clothes off and went into the shower, several minutes later stepping out letting out a loud sigh.

"Now... I don't want to wear anything I've worn before so..." The blonde shuffled through a bin of clothes and threw out a pair of tight black jeans and a light blue shirt that faded to white, the blue matched his eyes.

'Oh crap, underwear!' Naruto realized he had been naked the whole time while he looked for his outfit, he slipped on some white undies and put on his pants. Rushing once again to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and went back to put his shirt on and give his hair a couple of brushes. He noticed there was a note on the floor, he picked it up and read it.

"No! I'm so late! Crap! It's already way past 7!" Naruto ran around looking for his shoes and as soon as he found them he stuffed his wallet in his pocket and ran out the door.

'Is this how they feel when I'm late?' Kakashi thought to himself looking at his watch.

"I suppose I should try to be on time more."

Instinctively he reached for his back pocket for his make out paradise book but he remembered how he had not read them in quite some time now, ever since Naruto had really settled in his life.

"Kakashi!" a very familiar voice called out, Kakashi turned his head and saw the blonde running towards him.

"Naruto-kun! You made it and only an hour late!"

"You're always late so now you know how we feel!" Kakashi laughed and Naruto took a step back looking at Kakashi from head to toe.

"What? Is this outfit ugly?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no, no! It's perfect!" Naruto loved what his lover was wearing, he had a leather jacket one with red shirt under and black jeans like Naruto had. Naruto noticed that he wasn't wearing his headband, Kakashi's hair always looked better without it.

"Well shall we go? We only have till midnight."

"Alright let's go!"

The pair left the village and headed towards the next town where the carnival had moved to. They both arrived and Kakashi didn't waste any time, he took Naruto to eat first then they managed to get through nearly all of the games that had been set up except for the ones Naruto thought were boring. Without noticing they held each other's hands and walked along the rows of stands, enjoying the atmosphere and enjoying each other.

"It's too bad I can't put you on my shoulders Naruto-kun, it be adorable if I could"

"I could transform into the younger me?" Naruto suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean you want to right?"

"Well of course I do!" And with that Naruto ran ahead of him and transformed into a 8 year old Naruto.

"Is this fine Kakashi? Or should I be a little older?"

"It's perfect," Kakashi lifted Naruto off the ground and placed him on his shoulders. "Just like you."

"Stop it! It's weird if you say that when I'm in this form!" Kakashi chuckled and apologized, he walked towards the steps past the main part of the carnival leading up to the hill that had numerous lanterns lit up.

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Well yes, you're with me, that's enough. Are you?"

"Yes... Um thank you, Kakashi. For everything."

"Don't thank me, you don't need to love." Kakashi let out a chuckle again and he sighed, he felt Naruto's hands playing with his hair.

"Okay- wait is the Ferris wheel up there?"

"Yes, it's almost time for us to go... Unfortunately, but I wanted this night to end up there" Kakashi pointed at the colorful wheel that was now becoming visible.

"I'm so excited! I've never been on one!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm glad your first time is with me then" Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked up at the sky. The night was clear and the moon was beautiful, tonight was perfect for Kakashi and Naruto to go on a ride on the Ferris wheel.

'I can't believe it's been a year.' Kakashi thought 'It seems so unreal, time really passes by fast when you're happy, and finally I can say I am happy.'

Naruto hopped off of Kakashi's shoulders and transformed back to his normal 19 year old self, he grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him to the Ferris wheel, luckily it was only them that were on the entire ride, since the carnival was about to close and set off the fireworks. They handed the man a few tickets to get on and got inside a car on the wheel.

"You excited Naruto-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, sit by me" Kakashi pointed at the space next to him and Naruto followed his lovers' orders and quickly changed places, he got close enough to Kakashi to were their shoulders would meet. The wheel started to move and Kakashi saw the excitement in Naruto's face, he smiled and pulled down his mask, it was always comfortable not wearing it but he had gotten so used to it being on his face that he never noticed it anymore. The two remained silent until they reached the top, the wheel slowed down coming to an easy stop. Naruto and Kakashi had a view of the entire carnival and all of the people still walking in it.

"I asked the man if he could do me a small favor before I got on" Kakashi whispered.

"This is so cheesy, I love it" Naruto laughed a little and leaned against Kakashi, he looked up and saw that his mask was off and he simply stared at Kakashi's features, he was still amazed on how attractive he was, it was unreal to him.

"Do I have something on my face Naruto-kun?"

"Nope, just your beautiful face as usual." Kakashi smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, he placed his arm around the blonde and looked over at the carnival again.

"The fireworks should be starting right now."

"Mhmm" they both looked up as the first firework was shot, the sky lit up with bright colors and filled with countless shapes of the fireworks, most of them were simply circles.

"I can't believe it's already been a year, time went by so fast." Kakashi said still gazing at the colorful sky.

"Kakashi... Thank you"

"Again thanking me for nothing?"

"No you don't get it Kakashi, even though everyone in the village knew me as the hero who saved them from Pain and from Madara and as the Fourth's son... There were still nights that I would stay up just wanting to have someone there with me. Not like that though, just as a friend to live with or... Well you know but I mean- sorry I'm getting all confused but you get it right?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, you always wanted someone to be with you, and now you're thanking me for being with you... Even though I've always been with you." Kakashi smiled and kissed Naruto as the last few fireworks were shot in the sky, Kakashi caressed Naruto's soft face and Naruto moved his hand up Kakashi's back to his hair and twirled his fingers in the silver locks. Kakashi pulled away and looked at Naruto smiling.

"I want to thank you for doing the same with me then Naruto Uzumaki. You have no idea how happy I was when you let me stay with you, I figured that even if you didn't like me like I liked you I would still be around you, and that would have been enough."

"Now you understand why I've been so grateful for having you Kakashi." Naruto smiled and gave his love another kiss. The wheel started to jerk forward and they began moving down slowly.

"I guess our little romantic night is nearly over" Kakashi said sadly, Naruto grabbed his mask and lifted it up to Kakashi's nose again.

"I guess so but it was a wonderful night."

"Why did you put my mask back on? Afraid that people will get jealous?"

"Yes, anyone with eyes could see how perfect you are." Naruto let out a light chuckle so he wouldn't seem so serious about actually being a little overprotective.

The two got out of the wheel's car and walked away after Kakashi thanked the man for the help. Kakashi and Naruto left the carnival with a few bags filled with candy and stuffed animals Kakashi had won for Naruto. Both of them were happy, they held hands all the way to the main gate of the leaf village. Right after entering an ANBU member appeared before them.

"Kakashi, Lady Tsunade must speak with you now."

"What!? Come on, can't the granny give him a break he just got back-"

"It's okay Naruto, you go on home, this won't take long" Kakashi squeezed Naruto's shoulder and poofed away with the ANBU member.

"Ugh well I guess so." Naruto shrugged and started walking towards his home lugging the bags of goodies that he had collected.

"So Kakashi are you aware of why I called you up?"

"Not really." Kakashi answered bluntly.

"Well, I'll just tell you. Since the new group of Jounin are now more than capable to carry out missions without aid of elder Jounin like before, the village elders have had a conference on how to divide up the village's elder Jounin group and because of that you will no longer be a member of team Kakashi, it will be team Naruto and you will be required to be in ANBU temporarily." Kakashi groaned a bit and looked away. He felt his heart start to drop.

"Eh… are you sure, I've been in ANBU... I'm not how I used to be physically."

"That won't matter, knowing you you'll be able to still carry out assignments." Tsunade crossed her arms and smiled. "And if you're trying to refuse because you'll no longer be with Naruto then I'm sorry to tell you this but you have no other choice right now" Kakashi sighed and looked at the ground, disappointed that Tsunade did not tell him what he had hoped.

"Mmm he's not going to be happy... That's for sure."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you today, but he also doesn't need to know. It IS ANBU relations."

"He will eventually find out so I might as well just do it, I'll try not to tell him to soon though." Kakashi laughed and looked at the scroll Tsunade was handing him.

"So I start in two days?"

"Yup, you know how everything works"

"Guess I do, can I go?"

"Yes. You're dismissed." Tsunade looked away and shuffled more papers on her desk, she looked back up and Kakashi had already left silently while Shizune entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade... That was Kakashi, how did he take it?"

"I'm not sure" she sighed, "I really wish I could have avoided this, those two are so happy together."

"Well Kakashi and Naruto will still see each other... Right?"

"Yes but, Kakashi will be back on ANBU this means longer missions, less break time, it's more demanding."

"I see." Shizune looked out into the darkness of the village only a few lights remained flickering.

'She let me enjoy probably what would be my last easy day with Naruto' Kakashi walked upstairs towards his home, 'He's not going to be happy about this, I already feel it.'

The silver haired ninja opened the door and walked inside, he yanked his shoes off and placed them besides Naruto's pair. Swiftly he went into the bathroom washed his face and took off all of his clothes after brushing his teeth he walked silently to the bed were his blonde lover was already in.

"Kakashi, you're back, I'm sorry I was kinda tired so I decided to just lie down."

"It's okay Naruto-kun I know, and yes Tsunade needed me to... Sign a few papers for past reports" Kakashi lied as he crawled next to Naruto.

"So nothing bad?"

"No... Just some info on new missions I'll be taking."

"That's what she HAD to tell to today" Naruto groaned.

"Aha yes, well you know Lady Tsunade-" Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Today was wonderful Kakashi."

"I know, I was there remember"

"Yes!"

"Come on, you should sleep."

"Kiss me first."

"Mask or no mask?"

"Surprise me?" Kakashi instantly pulled down his mask and kissed Naruto passionately, bliss traveled through Naruto's body on contact with the man's lips, he weakened and his body leaned against Kakashi's, Naruto pulled away slowly this time and pulled Kakashi's mask back on.

"I know you hate long kisses."

"What!? You're insane, why would I ever Naruto-kun"

"You always pull away too early and leave me wanting more..." The blonde ninja said almost whining.

"I'm sorry, I don't notice..."

"It's okay as long as you stay close to me always, I won't need long kisses-but that doesn't mean I don't want them." Kakashi chuckled lightly and he looked at Naruto's blue eyes, he gave an eye smile and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Sleep Naruto."

"Okay Kakashi..." Obediently Naruto closed his eyes and started to quickly drift into sleep, Kakashi always observed his lover go to sleep before him, it pleased him to see him so calm and serene in his arms.

'As long as you stay close... Ugh, Naruto how I wish I could be close to you every moment of the day...' He closed his eye and rested his head.

'Hopefully you'll understand that I am a ninja still and so are you'

* * *

Well that was chapter six, I loved writing it, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review, always appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Naruto's eyes opened slowly trying to avoid the strong light coming from his window, he looked around and noticed Kakashi was already gone, he was surprised how he was up so early. Naruto found it strange he had left all of his gear behind, the blonde didn't think much of it and he went along with his normal routine of brushing his teeth taking a quick shower and eating ramen, he usually never ate it in the morning anymore because Kakashi never let him but today was his lucky day since he was gone so early. After going to see Tsunade with Sai and Sakura they were assigned an escort mission to the border shared with the grass village, it was an easy mission for them, they were only attacked by some grass ninja who didn't know about their arrival. After delivering the sealed package they turned around and headed home.

"So Naruto have you seen Kakashi's face yet? It's nearly been a year." Sakura asked.

"Is he ugly?" Sai asked after and then realized that Naruto was glaring at him.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sorry, a little curious too you know."

"It's alright," Naruto sighed, "yes I have seen his face" he remembered exactly when and what was happening when he did show him, all that drama with Captain Yamato.

"And...?" Sakura grew impatient.

"He's beyond handsome you guys! I'm not saying that because we're together, he really is!" The blonde loved talking about his lover to others especially since everyone else had never seen Kakashi without his mask, it made him feel special.

"I'm glad he isn't ugly." Sai smiled and continued to look forward.

"One day! One day I'll see his face!" Sakura yelled out, "I am jealous he showed you though, even if it isn't surprising that he did."

After arriving at the mission room to write up the report Naruto noticed that under the mission board there was no "Team Kakashi" in the usual spot, instead in its place there was a sticker that read "Team Naruto".

"Hey Sakura, why are we not under Team Kakashi?"

"Um, I'm not sure, come to think of it a lot of the team names got changed..." Sakura looked around noticing all the labels.

"I'll just ask Kakashi later, Well see you guys." Naruto waved and ran out of the room leaving Sakura and Sai to write the report.

The day was nearly over and Naruto still had not seen Kakashi around, after training for a few hours he went back home and finally found his silver-haired lover.

"Kakashi! I haven't seen you since this morning where did you go? We had a mission!"

"I apologize Naruto-kun, I'll make it up to you-"

"And also why are we team Naruto now? Team Kakashi sounds way better!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto, did you notice that Lady Tsunade didn't send for me when I didn't show up this morning with you guys?"

"Oh... Oh yeah she didn't... Then were you on a solo mission?""

"No, well yes but not really. Naruto come here I wanna hold my little blonde." Kakashi reached out and Naruto went to him, embracing him and taking in his forest like scent that Kakashi omitted.

"So the reason I was gone for the entire day and I wasn't called up with you guys on your mission was because I couldn't be called up. I'm no longer part of Team Kakashi- well team Naruto now-"

"WHAT?! Why? When did this happen-" Naruto pulled away from Kakashi slightly but still had his arms around his waist.

"Let me finish my precious Naruto." Although the blonde's confused face didn't vanish he nodded.

"Like I was saying, I'm no longer part of your team, because like many other elder Jounin, I have been placed back in ANBU temporarily."

"ANBU... Again? But why? Why now? Why you?" Kakashi chuckled a little trying not to be so serious.

"Well you're not a helpless little Genin Naruto, you don't need me in your team to give you support you don't need anymore." Naruto's eyes widened and he bit down on his lip.

"I don't- I mean I- I"

"Naruto, it's only temporary to see how you all do without us." Kakashi's arms tightened and brought Naruto back closer to him.

"I get that but I... I just don't want you in ANBU." Naruto looked down at Kakashi's chest and frowned.

"Do you think I'm that weak now cause I'm older. That hurts Naruto" Kakashi laughed and tried to see if that had cheered up Naruto, it didn't. "Naruto? Don't you remember I became a Jounin when I was younger than you?"

"I know Kakashi! I know you're strong and an amazing ninja, but even the best have weakness and with the ANBU missions, there's a greater chance that one day I won't have you next to me in bed, kissing, talking or even just looking at you." Naruto's hands were now shaking fists clenching Kakashi's shirt.

"Please calm down Naruto, I knew you wouldn't take this in a good way. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I would have found out Kakashi..." Kakashi gave an eye smile and looked seriously at Naruto again.

"Remember what I told you some time ago? About us being shinobi and you clearly know what that means right?"

"Death and injuries are always in our shadows..." Naruto whispered answering Kakashi's question.

"Right, and you know, I worry too. The danger is great for both of us on any mission." Kakashi let go of Naruto and sat on the couch.

"So that's it." Naruto looked away, he knew everything Kakashi had said was true.

"I'll try my best Naruto, I'll try my best to come back from every mission and battle for you." He took Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "I cannot promise you that I will, but I will try."

"I'm sorry I'm giving you a hard time."

"Don't be sorry Naruto, I know you care." Kakashi gave Naruto another eye smile and let go of his hand to reach for his back pocket. He shuffled through it a bit and pulled out the two bells used for the first assignment. He untied them and separated the string so that each bell would have a piece of string.

"Here," he handed Naruto one of the bells.

"Kakashi..."

"Every time I leave, I'm going to take this bell with me, they both have the red string and the red string is from the same piece so we will always be connected this way as well."

Naruto's eyes softened and a smile grew on his face, he clenched the bell in his fist and put it on his chest.

"We'll always be connected Kakashi."

"Alright, well now that you're a little calmer I should tell you that I'm going on my first mission tomorrow." Naruto's smile turned into a frown quickly but he smiled again.

"I really hope it goes well, I know it will actually." Naruto beamed and Kakashi felt relief, he pulled down his mask and leaned towards Naruto, giving him a kiss on his lips and then hugging him again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kakashi whispered.

The night for the two went by slowly, they stayed up later than usual just enjoying each other's company, Naruto brought out board games to play, he lost in nearly all the games but he was determined to win at least once.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's time for us to sleep." Kakashi said looking over at the frog shaped clock in the kitchen area.

"I guess it is, I didn't win at all."

"Sorry, you'll win next time!" Kakashi smiled and left to the bathroom leaving Naruto to clean up the games, he paused and looked down at a toy kunai that was in the box.

'There will be a next time' he thought, 'Kakashi isn't only amazing as a person, he's amazing as a ninja as well.' The blonde ninja laid back on the floor and twirled the toy kunai knife in the air, his mind was busy on thinking about Kakashi's safety that he dropped it repeatedly. He didn't want to think what would happen if Kakashi were to not come back, he could already feel his chest aching. Eventually he didn't bother picking up the toy kunai when it fell, he drifted slowly into sleep just staring at the ceiling.

"Naruto kun, are you coming?" Kakashi poked his head out and saw that his lover had already fallen asleep. He walked over and picked him up gently, at that moment he had a flashback. Kakashi had carried Naruto countless times to bed but this time it was to the first time he carried Naruto because he had fallen asleep, when he had first asked to move in, he remembered they talked almost all night and at the end Naruto fell asleep on the couch next to him. Kakashi felt like this had only happened a few weeks ago he looked down at his serene face and happiness welled up inside.

"I really am lucky to have you in my life... Naruto." He turned the lights off with his elbow and walked in the room.

A loud knock aggressively woke up Naruto from his sleep, he looked around confused realizing he was in bed instead of the floor, he got up and rushed to the door, as soon as he opened it Naruto's face turned serious. Captain Yamato standing before him waved and smiled.

"Morning, Naruto-kun."

"Captain Yamato... Is there something you need?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm here to inform you on the mission Kakashi went on today."

"I'm not very interested," Naruto began to slide the door and Yamato's foot stopped it.

"Stop acting like a child still Naruto."

"I said I'm not interested, why do you want to tell me?"

"Because I'm worried for him and for you!" Yamato blurted out.

"Hun? Why me?"

"You love him don't you and he does too, that mission he went on is quite dangerous even for someone like him and-" Naruto's fist landed on Yamato's face pushing back against the railing. Naruto stepped out of his home and shut the door behind him.

"I told you Captain, I'm not interested in anything you have to say about Kakashi, I heard enough from you on this topic." His voice started to shake as well as his fists then he realized that punching his for,we captain wasn't very ethical.

"Listen Naruto," Yamato stood up wiping blood off from the corner of his mouth. "I know you have not forgiven me about our little situation when you and Kakashi first started to talk... But you didn't let me finish, I'm here to make amends, I was hoping Kakashi would be here as well but when I heard about his mission I needed to inform you."

"Obviously if you're still trying to reason I have to listen to you, but I won't right now. When Kakashi comes back we will all talk this out." Naruto turned around and opened his door. "Oh and sorry for punching you captain Yamato… that was for trying to kiss my man a while ago." Yamato's eyes widened when he saw a smile on Naruto's face as he closed the door, he was finally starting to get over the situation that was nearly a year old. He started to walk off and thought of how Naruto didn't let him talk about the mission.

'You better come back Senpai... At least do it for him.'

After a few hours of training Naruto went to the Hokage building, even though he said he didn't want to know about Kakashi being on a dangerous mission he couldn't help it think about it. He barged inside Tsunade's office without knocking and ran up to her desk.

"Granny! I demand information on Kakashi sensei's current mission." The blonde commanded.

"Naruto since when do you just barge inside a hokage's office?!"

"Just tell me Granny..." Naruto said in a calm voice looking down at the desk. Tsunade's eyebrows relaxed and she sighed.

"There's been road ninja from the rain village attacking people for their kekkei genkai and we have good reasons to suspect that these ninja are planning something bigger than just killing off élite ninja."

"But why send Kakashi!? He has the sharingan!"

"We want to eliminate these people as soon as possible. We sent almost all the elder Jounin." Naruto gritted his teeth but relaxed himself after realizing that others would be fighting by Kakashi's side.

"I know you care about him Naruto but I think you're starting to think he's some weak ninja."

"I know he isn't." Naruto said sternly looking at Tsunade.

"Well? Then you shouldn't be worried. Now leave Naruto I have plenty of paperwork to do and arguing with you isn't helping."

"Right, well thanks anyway." The door slammed shut and Naruto ran out of the building.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked around trying to see who had called him. He spotted Iruka calmly walking towards him waving.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei, sorry I didn't see you."

"That's alright, you seemed troubled..."

"Kinda, Kakashi is in ANBU again and he's away on an S rank."

"Oh, well he's been on plenty of those before, but the ANBU thing..."

"Are you gonna say what everyone has been telling me lately?"

"Eh?" Irkua looked at Naruto puzzled.

"I know he's an exceptional Jounin, no need to repeat it, ugh" Naruto covered his ears shaking his head.

"Naruto I was going to say to have hope that he'll come back that's all."

"Oh well. That's um different."

"Be positive Naruto! He's amazing you should know this!" A smile grew on Naruto's face hearing Iruka say that, somehow Iruka always made everything better, or at least alright.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei you're the best!" Naruto skipped away waving goodbye at his former teacher.

"You're welcome...?!" Iruka called out sounding confused.

* * *

Thank you all for the great reviews! Makes me really happy people like my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Several days had passed since Kakashi was sent off on his mission with the other Jounin that were in ANBU at the moment. Naruto was assigned several missions that kept him busy and away from home for a few days. From escorting prisoners and gathering information about the new members of the so-called new Akatsuki was all Naruto did for his endless missions. He surprisingly brought in a lot of information about them, it appeared that they never wanted to track down the hosts of the tailed beasts they only wanted money, many had already been captured or killed by other villages.

After a long week Naruto managed to get done with all of the reports and visits to the intelligence center with Ino, when a final confusing session with Ino and her attitude Naruto was released and he left directly to his home, as soon as he arrived he flopped down in bed and let out a loud sigh.

"I miss you dammit!" Naruto hissed at the portrait of Kakashi across the room, he closed his eyes and imagined his lover's face and smiled. He didn't open his blue eyes again, he drifted into a much needed sleep on his bed.

"Lady Tsunade!" The Hokage's door flew open and a panting Shizune appeared.

"What is it Shizune?!"

"The cell of ANBU came back but Kakashi Hatake is gravely injured and needs YOUR treatment immediately! There are others that are injured but Kakashi is the only one in the emergency room now." Without hesitation Tsunade stood up and ran out with Shizune toward the hospital.

"Shizune, please call Naruto."

"What?! I don't think this is the best time to let him know, I understand why you want him here but that should be later after we know Kakashi's situation!"

"Just do it, he needs to be there... In case I can't..." Tsunade bit down her bottom lip and looked down at her running feet.

"Alright." Shizune nodded and teleported away.

Naruto's nap came to an end after he woke from a loud pounding on the door.

"Man, what is it with everyone waking me up now." The blonde groaned and walked sluggishly opening the door.

"Naruto! Get ready quickly there's an emergency at the hospital and Tsunade wants you there!" Shizune panted between words as she had run all the way to Naruto's house full speed.

"What? What's going on?"

"It's about Kakashi, he's terribly hurt!"

Naruto felt his stomach fall to the bottom of his feet, a frown quickly grew on his face and he dashed to his closet changing into a simple outfit of his usual black pants and a gray shirt.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto growled.

Arriving at the hospital moments later Naruto ran inside the emergency room, he noticed only one room was taken so at least there was only one injured. But that be injured patient was his beloved Kakashi. He barged inside without permission and saw Kakashi's bloody clothes on the basket on nice side of the room and slowly he turned to the group of medical ninja, including Tsunade, surrounding the bed, all healing Kakashi at the same time. Naruto bit his lower lip and felt light-headed looking back at the clothes, they were drenched in blood, Naruto only hoped it was not all Kakashi's.

"Granny..." Naruto whispered. Tsunade looked over and remained silent, her look gave away how bad of a state Kakashi was in. Naruto looked away and stumbled out the door, he wanted to be there besides him but he knew he could not do anything in his place right now but hope that he would make it out alive.

"Naruto, it's going to be okay, relax." Sakura's hand rubbed Naruto's back trying to comfort him.

"Sakura... I can't do anything to help him."

"You're here, that's the most you can do, and he knows you're here and he knows you would do anything for his wellbeing."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto felt slightly better, he wasn't trembling and struggling to walk now so he sat down across from the doors. He dug into his pockets and felt the bell that Kakashi had given him before he left on his mission. He took it out and looked at the string, remembering what Kakashi had told him about how the red string would always have them connected.

"Do you know what happened?" Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura leaned on the wall and looked over at Naruto. "well what the team that was with him told us was that they retrieved hostages from the man gathering the kekkei genkai carriers but he sent out about thirty guards to attack them, and well about twenty ambushed Kakashi sensei with ninjutsu at the same time..."

"Twenty!? At the same time? But how…" Naruto's mouth gaped and his eyebrows met, he angrily punched the wall next to him, cracking the surface of it.

"That's not all, two of the guards stabbed his vital organs directly... He was lucky enough to make it to the village..." Sakura shook her head stopping herself from finishing. Naruto only sighed quietly.

As time went by Naruto only grew tired, mentally and physically. He refused to leave and all he did was think of how Kakashi was doing, thinking of all the things that could be wrong with his lover. Sakura had left and her encouraging words vanished leaving Naruto once again trembling and feeling hopeless. Often he would lay down on the seats on the hall, when he started to doze off a bit only to be awakened by the doors swinging open.

"G-Granny! How is he?!"

"Naruto, we did our best, we really did, and unfortunately he's in a coma right now." Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-But he can still- I mean he will get out of it?! Right? He has to!"

"Please try to calm down," Tsunade said sounding exhausted. "It's all up to him, he could be in this state for three days to three months or even longer, we don't know. Other than that he is okay."

"Thank you for doing everything possible..." Naruto whispered, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but promise me you'll leave after, you need rest."

"No promises." Naruto nodded and went inside the room, he noticed everything had been cleaned out, the bloody clothes were gone and all the machines that were being used had been put back. He walked to Kakashi's bed and sat on the chair next to it. He was completely covered from the bridge of his nose down, he remembered that Kakashi always had requested Tsunade to cover his face if it wasn't.

"Kakashi... Everyone told me that you're the best and that this sort of thing wouldn't happen, but look at you now." Naruto chuckled nervously. He reached for his lovers hand and squeezed it slightly.

"It's my fault, I should have nagged you more to stop you from going, you should have stayed I would have gladly taken your place..." Naruto reached for the blanket and lowered it revealing Kakashi's face, he pulled the blanket more and saw all the bandages on his chest and torso. He frowned at the sight and covered his body again, carefully sliding his hand down to his lover's chest he felt the steady beat of his heart.

"Please wake up soon, I need you."

"Naruto...! Naruto please wake up, come on! Naruto!" Iruka pushed the blonde slightly.

"Huh? I-Iruka sensei?" Naruto's eyes opened half way looking up at his sensei.

"Naruto, let's go take a walk, then I'll take you home."

"No I need to stay here with him!" Naruto realized he had been laying almost half of his body on Kakashi's chest.

"Tsunade knew you would say that but she ordered me and you to leave the hospital for tonight." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled, he was okay he just needed to wake up that's all, Naruto kissed his forehead and whispered a faint I love you. The two ninja walked out of the room leaving Kakashi alone to recuperate.

"So Naruto, you've been so tense with all of this I wanted to take you up there," Iruka pointed to the Hokage Mountain. "And let you just relax through meditation."

"I could have done that at the hospital." Naruto grumbled.

"Come on, cheer up! You know he's okay, be happy he's alive." Iruka smiled and continued to drag Naruto to the Hokage Mountain.

"I am Sensei!" After climbing several steps and jumping around the first Hokage's face they arrived at the top, the village was alive and there were many lights still on. Iruka sat down and looked over at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on sit next to me, I'm sure Kakashi won't mind." Naruto made a face at Iruka and sat down next to him.

"So meditation?" Naruto asked sounding impatient.

"Yes well you've done it before so go on, just don't end up falling asleep."

"Alright let's do it." Naruto crossed his legs and closed his eyes, with each breath he inhaled and exhaled he felt the pressure on his shoulders disappear slightly. The cool breeze would caress his face and he would feel even more relaxed, eventually he didn't feel anything, he only heard the sound of his lungs taking in air and expelling it. Iruka felt Naruto's body collapse after half an hour and he opened his eyes slowly looking over at the blonde that was now snoring on the ground.

"You're not supposed to fall asleep Naruto..." Iruka giggled slightly and laid down next to his former student. "Don't worry, Kakashi has gotten through worse situations."

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter, only because I felt like it was a little too short, but I hope that didn't bother any of you.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Only four days had passed by since the return of the ANBU group and Kakashi remained hospitalized. Naruto successfully coped with the fact that his lover was in a coma and was trying his best to carry out missions without having break downs like he used to right after he found out about Kakashi's condition. He only froze up, and thought about Kakashi but that was enough to get in the way of completing a mission.

"Captain Yamato? I've never seen you around."

"Ah well I've never really been at the hospital before." Yamato laughed nervously. "I would just like to visit Kakashi Hatake, he's a close friend of mine and I've wanted to check up on him."

"Oh yes, Kakashi sensei," the nurse flipped through the papers on her clipboard and made a humming noise while she looked. "Oh! He's in room thirty nine on the second floor, I'm afraid you'll only be allowed a fifteen minute visit though."

"That's fine, thank you." Yamato nodded and walked towards the stairs, he looked up and saw Sakura coming down.

"Hello, Captain Yamato, are you here to visits Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes I am, he must be popular."

"Kind of, we've reduced his visit time to only fifteen minutes since a lot of the ANBU members keep on coming and leaving him flowers for his bravery."

"I've heard what he did... He's still something alright."

"Yes." Sakura stepped on the same step Yamato was on and leaned towards him. "I heard about what you did with Naruto a while ago, it's irrelevant now, but you should be aware captain, Naruto will not go along with any of your games."

"Sakura! That was a mistake! We all make them, and why are you telling me this now?"

"I'm just letting you know captain, I wouldn't want you to end up like Kakashi sensei." Sakura continued to walk down the stairs not looking back at Yamato.

'Seems like people think I'm some sort of home wrecker now... Great." Yamato rolled his eyes and continued to walk up to the second floor. After arriving he looked for the correct room, there was an ominous silence in the building, all the monitors weren't making noises and the windows were all open, Yamato had a bad feeling all the sudden when he heard several footsteps in the direction of Kakashi's room. He rushed over and slammed the door open. The first thing he saw was a man in a dark green coat with a symbol from the rain village on the back. After the man noticed Yamato he jumped to the other side of the bed near the window and took out several kunai knifes, Yamato's reflexes acted quickly as he jumped across the room slamming himself against the mysterious intruder.

"Who are you!?"

"Leaf ninja are indeed uneducated." The man whispered and pierced Yamato's chest with a sword that emerged from under his clothes. Following the sword several kunai were lodged on his back as well.

"Shit- how did you-?" Yamato tried to push the cold blade out by using his wood style but it was infused with chakra. The man twisted the sword and shoved Yamato to the side, he drew another sword only it was smaller and thinner than the one that had pierced Yamato.

"Now… this is to avenge our men and retrieve what is ours."

"W-what!? You're one of the rain ninja? Get- get away from him" Yamato struggled to get on his feet, after slightly standing up right he released his wood style without holding back towards the rain ninja. The wood filled a third of the room excluding Yamato's space and Kakashi's bed, the rain ninja appeared behind Yamato and without hesitation he pierced Yamato once again, this time Yamato saw a hand to through his ribs, with a simple arm movement the rain ninja brought Yamato to his knees.

"Stay out of this, I have no quarrel with you and I do not want to kill an extra, also don't intend on calling for backup, there's a barrier around this room, no one can sense our chakras or my presence... So back up-" Yamato interrupted the rain ninja by using wooden senbon that he launched from his back.

"You... Won't be killing anyone... today." Yamato coughed up blood and crashed on the tiled floor. 'No! My lungs... I need to kill him now, or Kakashi will be killed as well, and Naruto... No I must protect him no matter what.' Yamato stood up again and weaved several hand signs.

"Watch Senpai, this time I will truly protect you, I won't be a backup..."

"Your Senpai is half dead already... He can't hear you!" The rain ninja melted into water and regenerated himself in front of Kakashi's bed. "Now to finish this!" The ninja jumped on the vines of wood above the bed and launched kunai knifes infused with paper bombs and shuriken on Kakashi.

"Wooden barrier...!" Yamato's body expanded, he was completely in a state of transformation, he had become the shield that covered Kakashi, several thuds of the knifes and shuriken landing on Yamato's back followed by explosions brought Yamato down nearly crushing Kakashi.

"You really are a pest, you can't even protect your 'Senpai' effectively." The rain ninja sliced Yamato's shield in half and landed a knife on Kakashi's left arm. 'He made me miss...'

"That's right you missed because of me, and now you'll die because of me." Yamato manipulated the vines surrounding them pierce the ninja countless times through his body. The rain ninja managed to grasp Yamato's neck, as the vines pulled him down to the floor the rain ninja ripped open Yamato's throat. The vines slowed down but they managed to pin the man down, Yamato transformed into his normal self again after holding the rain ninja down, he launched his body at the ninja below him and with the help of the vines he managed to break the man's neck, killing him instantly.

'Crap... I can't breathe normally... At this rate I will lose every ounce of blood in my head' Yamato crawled to Kakashi and grasped his hand.

'Sorry for causing you and Naruto so much trouble Senpai, it's upsetting that you can't hear me but I'm glad I was able to protect you.. I...'

"L..Love you." Yamato managed to roughly speak those two words before he collapsed beside Kakashi's body.

'The seal should have broken...' Yamato looked over at the door but no one was coming in, remembering the fifteen minute limit.

'Can I survive like this for ten or so minutes? Am I going to die here?' Yamato looked up at Kakashi and reached for his face, he pulled down the blood stained sheet revealing his handsome features.

'If I do die I'm going to make sure I get to at least talk to you after...' Yamato smiled and closed his eyes. 'Using this seal will probably drain all my chakra too, but it will be infused with yours.' The brunette tapped Kakashi's chest and he slowly started to pass out, taking another look at Kakashi, he smiled again and closed his eyes. A moment after there was a light knocking on the pale door of the room.

"Captain Yamato, your time is nearly up, may I come in? I need to check on Kakashi." The nurse paused and knocked again. "Captain?" She slid the door open and her eyes widened as she saw the twisted wooden vines covering the room and a strange man on the floor dead, she ran out after seeing Yamato's bleeding body on the edge of Kakashi's bed. Shocked and questioning voices where erupting in the floor below then two nurses and Sakura barged through the door.

"Captain!" Sakura froze for a moment but then rushed to examine her former captain's wounds.

'Oh no!' Sakura picked up Yamato and took him out of the room into the next one, she laid him down in bed and bandaged up his throat and chest while stopping the bleeding from the most severe wounds on his body.

"What on earth happened Captain...?" Sakura passed over the various cuts on Yamato's chest with her healing technique, she could only do so much alone but leaving Yamato in his condition might be worse.

"No chakra, lost over half of his blood... His right lung is punctured and his throat was cut up as well..." The kunoichi bit down on her lip, another nurse barged in the room approaching Sakura.

"Should I assist you or do we need Tsunade or Shizune?"

"Get Tsunade I can only do so much at the moment, If Tsunade isn't in the Hokage office look for Shizune, we need a lot of assistance with this."

"Right." The nurse left the room in a rush and Sakura continued to spread her healing jutsu all over Yamato's body.

Naruto and Sasuke walked upstairs to Tsunade's office talking about the mission both of them were given, Naruto continued to argue with Sasuke about how he would be a better captain for the temporary team, while Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of captains how's Kakashi?" Sasuke's question threw Naruto off guard, he paused looking down on the steps.

"Well he's normal, I guess, I'm not really sure if someone can get better while in a coma but he's ok." Naruto resumed walking, he looked over at Sasuke giving him a worried look.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm, well if he's ok then you should stop worrying you loser, he just needs to wake up."

"I'm guessing you're right for once" Naruto gave a smirk and got ahead of Sasuke, "by the way why are you coming to see granny?"

"I'm not, I'm going to the mission room to get further details on our assignment."

"Oh, well have fun doing all that paperwork."

"I'm used to it loser." Sasuke walked opposite from Naruto heading to the large green doors where missions were handed out. Naruto continued to walk to the Hokage office, he never knocked when he entered anymore.

"Granny are you busy? I need to talk about something important with you!"

"What is it... I'm always busy Naruto." Tsunade answered sternly not bothering to look up at the blonde before her.

"I want Kakashi out of the anbu team after he wakes up."

"Anything else," she chuckled, "would you like unlimited free ramen too?" She said sarcastically.

"Granny I'm not joking around!"

"I hate to disappoint but that's not up to me, that's up to the elders, it's an assessment to our village's new Jounin, including you."

"That's bull-"

"I know."

"You don't agree with those elder people? Why can't you say anything granny?"

"Just because I'm Hokage doesn't mean I have complete command over these things." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, he paced around the room slightly then snapped his fingers smiling.

"What?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde's grin.

"If we keep saying Kakashi is in a coma he won't have to go on those stupid missions."

"Naruto, I know Kakashi won't agree to that."

"Who cares what he says he's asleep right now." Naruto threw his hands up laughing.

"I think you need to leave and get some rest or something."

"Listen Granny, this is my man were talk-"

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! We have an emergency at the hospital with Yamato!"

"What?! Yamato now? What's the situation?"

"A road ninja from the rain was in Kakashi Hatake's room about to murder him but Yamato defeated him, unfortunately leaving him in a grave state."

"How in the hell did someone from the rain get in so easily!? Alright well we can think about that later."

'Captain Yamato... Is gravely injured for protecting Kakashi, but this means people are after Kakashi now!' Naruto's face darkened at his own thoughts.

"I'm coming too!" He growled but immediately he noticed that Tsunade had already left.

After arriving at the hospital Tsunade saw an exhausted Sakura over Yamato's wounded body, she rushed over and saw the damage, her face remained blank until she saw the throat and lung injuries.

"This is bad, he's got no chakra left either. Alright Sakura take a break and regain some energy I'm going to need your help."

"Alright," Sakura said sounded tired, "his pulse is weakening by minute. It's not a very drastic change but it's noticeable."

Naruto walked in the room and rushed over to Sakura. As soon as he sat next to her he noticed Yamato laying on the bed.

"He looks horrible..." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, we got lucky by showing up at the time we did, I'm glad nothing bad happened to Kakashi sensei at least." Naruto smiled a bit when he heard everything was okay with his lover.

"What about that ninja that attacked them?"

"He's being dissected right now, apparently he was after Kakashi because he had not only saved several people from the man who was collecting the kekkei genkai but he also took several scrolls that contained his research." Naruto frowned remembering that Kakashi had been ambushed by so many ninja at once, yet he still managed to bring valuable information to the village.

"So Yamato will be ok?" Naruto asked looking at his former captain in bed being treated.

"At this point we really don't know... His wounds aren't healing properly because of the lack of chakra, and at this point we might lose him if he doesn't regain chakra soon."

"Can't you use mine?! Like Granny Chiyo did with Garra?" Sakura paused, she looked over at Tsunade who was looking at Naruto as well.

'He does have an enormous amount for use to use...' Tsunade thought, 'but even so the risk will be great for both Yamato and himself.'

"Lady Tsunade, what do you think we should do?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, I have not perfected that jutsu like Granny Chiyo had, it may take even more out of you."

"I don't care, he protected Kakashi and..." Naruto stopped himself, he couldn't help feel guilt because this happened, he remembered how harsh he had been with Yamato, even after he would constantly try to make amends. He knew if he died it would affect him and Kakashi. He felt the urge to help his former captain, he had always helped him in the past.

"Naruto?" Sakura nudged the blonde in the ribs lightly.

"Oh yes! Um yes! Of course I'll do it!" Tsunade smiled a bit and instructed Naruto to place his hands on top hers.

"We have a lung to regenerate and his entire throat, I've closed up all the chest openings and cuts so we only have those two areas to go, however it's very difficult to regenerate tissue."

"Granny I don't know what you just said but I'm sure you can do it!" Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm sure we can both do it, alright. Are you ready now?"

"Yes ma'am!"

As the energy surrounding Yamato's neck turned from green to a harsh blue, Sakura stepped out of the room and went to across the hallway to Kakashi's room. She walked inside and noticed three ANBU gathering information still.

"Sakura Haruno?" One of the men asked.

"Um yes?"

"We need you, one of our men spotted a few ninja from the rain stationed outside of the village, we also found this scroll that contains the goal of the mission from the rain."

"Alright, I'm confused why do you need me?"

"We need you to signal the group outside the village that the mission has been fulfilled successfully."

"Eh? How exactly?"

"We have already duplicated the mission scroll, simply to and deliver it to the ninja, as soon as the open it... run" Sakura swallowed nervously, she looked around at the damage the ninja had caused.

"And if I'm found out?"

"There are many backups there already, we don't want to kill we want to gather as much information as possible."

"Alright, I'll go." Sakura nodded and walked over to Kakashi, she noticed that there was a cut going through his left bicep where his ANBU tattoo was, now it was cut in half by the slash.

"I'm sure you'll be okay Kakashi sensei." Sakura whispered and put a long band-aid on the cut. As soon as she turned around Kakashi started to stir and murmur.

"S-Sa..kura..." The pink haired girl turned around instantly, her eyes wide with surprise. She saw her sensei trying to sit up while attempting to cover his face.

"Kakashi sensei! Oh my...! Don't speak please and lay back down!" She rushed out of the room and came back in with a small container.

"Please drink this, we couldn't give it to you because you were in a coma but you need it now!" Kakashi stood up again and took the container, he drank the bitter substance but he got over the taste quickly.

"Naruto will be so happy that you're awake now, and what a coincidence he's right across the hall!" Sakura beamed and sat nap exit to his sensei. She was happy now that she saw that Naruto was right about Kakashi being so handsome, even though she only caught a glimpse of his face.

"How long?"

"Four...? Five days I think, not very long, we expected a month or so."

"Hmm" Kakashi looked out the window and noticed the ANBU that were now leaving, he saw the dried up vines on the floor and the blood stains on the ceiling and wall next to him.

"What on earth..."

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting you were asleep the whole time, well a road ninja from the rain came to try to murder you, but captain Yamato stopped him... Unfortunately captain Yamato wasn't so lucky."

"What! So... He's..."

"No, but he's in quite a condition right now. Please sensei, try to relax you yourself are still weak."

"I'm aware, how has Naruto been?"

"Aha, he's been grouchy with Lady Tsunade because of the ANBU situation, although he was a mess when you were first brought to the hospital." Sakura sighed quietly and headed towards the door. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sakura."

"Alright I need to complete an assignment, remember to relax sensei."

"Will do." Kakashi gave an eye smile and reclined on his bed. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud noise and yelling from the other room, a familiar yell. It's was Naruto.

'How I missed you Naruto kun... I can't wait for you to be with me again.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave review! I always do appreciate them! (also sorry if you hated the fight part, im not good at fight scenes)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Drops of sweat rolled down Naruto's cheeks, Tsunade continued to bite her bottom lip while they saw the jutsu slowly making progress on Yamato.

"How long… do you think it will take Granny..." Naruto asked sounding exhausted, it was painful getting chakra taken out of you, but he remembered it wasn't so painful when Granny Chiyo had done it.

"I'm not sure, about twenty… thirty more minutes?" Naruto sighed lightly but he was determined to save Yamato. Meanwhile in the room across from them Kakashi was sleeping silently.

"Kakashi Senpai, can you hear me?" Kakashi opened his eyes and he wasn't in the hospital anymore, he looked around suspiciously. 'Am I dreaming, what is this?' The silver-haired man looked around more, there was no entrance no exit, it was like an enormous blue room, there was mist on the floor or what seemed to be a floor.

"Senpai! Over here! Hello," Kakashi saw his former teammate Yamato floating towards him.

"Tenzou? What is this?"

"Oh right, well you see if I'm here that means I either died or got more chakra in my body... I doubt it though. But anyway I'm here because I put some of my chakra in you so if I died and you didn't get to ever talk to me again I would be here... Because I have a few things to tell you."

"Sakura told me you got really beat up for me Tenzou..." Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Well I wasn't going to stand there and see you get killed." Yamato smiled.

"But after the way I've treated you, I've been such a jerk..."

"It's alright because I understand what I did was wrong, and I have no idea why I let it go so far..."

"Tenzou, so you said that since you're here... that means you're dead?"

"I'm not sure, I can't tell right now..."

Kakashi's frown didn't disappear, he felt guilt and sadness start to build up, if Yamato really was giving his last message to him then this would be the last time he would see his friend from his teen years.

"Why so down Kakashi? We don't know if I am, and if I am I will tell you that I did die happy, because I protected you Senpai."

"Tenzou I apologize for cutting off our friendship, and for everything after."

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine, and if you tell Naruto as well," Yamato floated closer to Kakashi. "Senpai, I'm sorry for trying to ruin the only happiness you had in your life, I was being selfish, I realize that now and I accept it, I do regret it. You hadn't been happy like that for years… almost everyone you cared for—no everyone you cared for had been killed…"

"Tenzou enough, I accept you apology," Kakashi gave a sincere eye smile and Yamato got closer to Kakashi wrapping his arms around the man. They both noticed that Yamato was beginning to become transparent, Yamato smiled and pulled away.

"Sucks I couldn't have more chakra at the time... We could have talked longer."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be okay."

"That would be great..." Yamato said not sounding to enthusiastic, he was aware how bad he had gotten injured.

"Damn. I didn't say anything to Genma either..." Yamato bit down on his lower lip, "oh well, I knew I would forget something."

"Tenzou, thank you... for protecting me."

"I would do it again if I had to, I wouldn't hesitate." Yamato looked down at his hands, they were now disappearing, "well, looks like this is goodbye.. Forever or for now, either one is good for me, now that I got to talk to you... Senpai."

Kakashi smiled, he waved goodbye to his friend, and hopefully it would only be a goodbye for now, Kakashi felt like it wasn't forever. As the last particle of light that had been Yamato disappeared everything started to become fuzzy and then the blue room became the pale hospital room again. He looked around and noticed a stain of blood that was on his pillow, he saw that it came from his arm. Kakashi's fingertips brushed the band aid Sakura had put on him and saw the ruined ANBU tattoo.

'Tenzou, I really hope that wasn't our last time talking...'

"Granny it's already been an hour...! I feel like I'm gonna faint!" Naruto shouted, he wasn't exaggerating, his knees were shaking and his palms felt like they were right above a fire.

"This is almost impossible... The damage done on his throat seems irreversible.. right now."

"So.. we're not gonna make it-he's not going to make it?!"

"He's able to breathe now slightly better now... but we won't be able to fully heal him now." Tsunade said in a defeated tone, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What's going to happen?!"

"We'll send him underground to be in a capsule until he heals properly, it's the only way."

"Dammit... so we really weren't able to save him."

"We did, in a way... he'll survive now." Both blondes looked at Yamato's bandages face and sighed.

Naruto left the room with bandages around his palms, he slumped over and looked over at the direction of Kakashi's room, the door was open.

"Heh, I wonder when you'll wake up..." Naruto said jokingly.

"Eh? I'm already awake Naruto-kun." Kakashi said from inside the room, Naruto's head instantly shot up after hearing the man's voice.

"Ka-Kakashi!" He ran full speed inside the room almost crashing into the machines near Kakashi's bed.

"Kakashi! You're awake! Since when?! I'm so- I'm so happy! You're here now..!" Naruto launched himself at Kakashi and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired ninja, he felt the blonde kiss him repeatedly on the neck and cheek.

"Naru- Naruto-kun- you're kinda hurting my back and chest aha." Kakashi laughed and the blonde pulled away slowly, he looked over his lover's body and how the bandages were still there, his smile changed slightly almost turning into a frown but he immediately smiled more again.

"Sorry Kakashi... I was just so happy, still am but yeah I couldn't hold myself back."

"That's okay my little fox, I'm so happy to hear your voice again." The silver-haired ninja said calmly and reached for Naruto's head messing with his golden hair.

"How do you feel?"

"Really good, my body however... It's screaming in pain." He chuckled giving a sincere eye smile.

"I should get off of you..."

"That would lessen the pain, yes." Naruto and Kakashi both laughed, the blonde climbed off the bed and adjusted his headband.

"When do you think Granny will let you go back home? There's a bed that's been missing you like I have."

"Probably next week... If not later." Naruto frowned but he was still oozing happiness because his lover had finally woken up.

"So, what happened with Yamato?" Kakashi asked, he knew he had protected him but that's all.

"I don't know the details but he protected you and because of that his lungs and his throat were completely damaged..."

"So he's... Did he make it?" Naruto looked down at his bandaged palms and smiled.

"Yeah, well Granny Tsunade says he'll be in some tank thing for a while but he's alive."

Kakashi let out a sigh in relief. 'I knew you wouldn't go down like that Tenzou, what was I thinking.'

After a week of waiting Kakashi was let out of the hospital, the road rain ninjas we captured thanks to Sakura and a group of ANBU, and Yamato was still under intense medical care. Kakashi walked outside, he still had a lot of bed rest time assigned by Tsunade and crutches.

"Damn these injuries... I can't even go home fast enough." The silver-haired man walked along the streets of the leaf village desperately trying to reach his home.

"Need some help old man?" Kakashi turned around and saw no one, he looked above him and a certain blonde was looking down at him from a pillar.

"Get down here!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto waved and hoped off the pillar, landing right in front of Kakashi.

"Walk with me please."

"I was going to even if you didn't want me to."

"Why would I not want you to?! Eh never mind but we never got to talk about you and how you did while I was gone." The two ninjas began walking again. Naruto put both of his hands behind his neck like usual.

"Well I missed you... A lot! I didn't really know what to do, you always cooked now so it was odd eating ramen for all my meals... again."

"Naruto I told you that's not healthy."

"I know but if it makes you feel better I felt guilty after" the blonde chuckled and looked over at his lover's worried face.

"Well anyway no more ramen for every meal now."

"No more ANBU for you either."

"I wish... I hope this assessment is over soon."

"You're injured so you don't need to go back." Naruto said sounding irritated at the while situation.

"But after I heal I do." Kakashi whispered and Naruto pouted even more. The two walked silently up to their home and Naruto opened the door for Kakashi, he kissed the blonde on the cheek while entering trying to get him to stop pouting, Naruto fell for his trick and blushed. After a long dinner and a long talk about the mission that Kakashi had to go on for the Anbu, Naruto stood up and carried Kakashi to bed. He undresses his lover after putting him down on the bed, taking his time to unzip and unbutton everything he made his way through Kakashi's body. Kissing every section of visible skin he made his way up to his unmasked face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Kakashi."

"I think I do... You've never done that before and been so thorough.. Especially down there." Kakashi had a devilish grin on his face and he reached down Naruto's back to his butt giving it a slight squeeze.

"I hope you're aware that this isn't happening while you have so many bandages and wounds."

"I know but it was nice."

"Mhmm." Naruto nodded in agreement, he climbed off of Kakashi and crawled right next to him.

"Good night my sweet little fox." Kakashi kissed Naruto's lips softly and wrapped his arm awkwardly around him.

"You don't need to hold me tonight, you'll be uncomfortable." Instead Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and kissed his lover on the lips as well.

"Good night Kakashi." He whispered as he pulled away slightly closing his eyes.

The next morning Naruto woke up before Kakashi did, he slipped out of bed without disturbing his sleeping lover and got ready to go out. He was determined to get Kakashi out of the ANBU, even if it meant talking to the village elders and counselors aggressively and with force.

"I'll try Granny again, if not I'll go look for those old people." Naruto said as he walked to the Hokage building. He ran up the stairs and jumped to the window of the Hokage office.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed after seeing the blonde crash in. He got up and dusted himself off slightly, he saw an angry Tsunade and three older looking people.

"Granny Tsunade where are the village elders!?"

"You're looking at them child." The woman in a purple cloak spoke.

"Oh! Well good...! I can get this over with right now." Naruto smiled he was determined to stop this stupid assessment the elders were in charge of.

"Get what over with?" One of the men said asked.

"This entire assessment thing with all the Jounin! I don't care if you're testing us! It's useless since we've had the chunnin exams!"

"Child, you're letting your personal feelings get involved." The woman said softly, and Tsunade looked away after hearing her.

"huh?" Naruto looked at the woman with a puzzled look on his face.

"Simply because someone you care about is in more danger than usual doesn't mean you should go against village code and demand to be above our law." The second man said cutting off the elderly woman who was about to speak.

"Kakashi Hatake was your sensei before anything else, if he still was only your sensei you would think nothing of this situation dear." The woman said. Naruto gritted his teeth and then sighed.

'They're right, I've only been caring about Kakashi's well-being, It's only because we're together that this bothers me so much…'

"So Naruto, do you understand? You and Kakashi are still ninjas." Tsunade's voice came from the corner of the room, "I told you this over and over."

"Ugh, yes I understand Granny Tsunade."

* * *

So I think I there's two more chapters left or one really long one, I'm still not sure~ I hope you enjoyed this update though.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Naruto left the Hokage office feeling defeated, he didn't rush home either, he was hopping to arrive with great news. After unlocking his door he walked in and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch.

"Well you got up early this morning, may I know where you went to?" Kakashi asked looking over at Naruto taking off his shoes and entering the living room.

"Yeah I went to talk to Tsunade and the old people from the council or whatever, to get you out of the ANBU." Kakashi shook his head and sighed at the blondes answer.

"They said no huh?" Kakashi chuckled slightly, he knew how those geezers worked already so it was no surprise if Naruto had been rejected.

"Yup. But I guess I get why." Naruto sat on the floor near Kakashi and started to play with his hair.

"Good, now you understand." Kakashi smiled a bit at the thought of not having to deal with a stubborn Naruto.

"Well I wanted to ask you something too."

Kakashi looked over at Naruto he glared at the blonde as if he already knew what he was about to ask.

"If this is about you getting in ANBU the answer is no." Kakashi said sternly.

"B-but—No! I can join if I want to Kakashi." Naruto stood up.

"Not while I'm here." Kakashi's voice didn't soften as he started to stand up as well.

"I just want to be with you, and help you."

"You do realize I can't make out with you during missions right?" Kakashi smirked at the blonde.

Naruto frowned he was about to speak but he just sighed. He had nothing else to say to Kakashi, except to plead him to just let him join but he knew that he would say no, no matter what.

"It seems like everyone just hates me today." The blonde chuckled walking over to the kitchen, looking for some cereal.

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun, I just don't want you to be involved, that's all."

"Oh cause I'm weak!-"

"Cause it won't change the situation you're in, we still won't see each other as much, it's an entire different system." Kakashi interrupted.

"Ugh..." Naruto tilted his head back and groaned.

"Please Naruto-kun, just don't do this okay, for me? For your Kashi sensei." The blonde looked over at Kakashi and narrowed his blue eyes, he couldn't resist his lover, especially when he acted so, un-Kakashi like.

"So…" Kakashi limped over to Naruto trying to avoid putting weight on his injured leg.

"I really don't like you right now you know that?" Naruto muttered sounding slightly annoyed.

"We both know you're lying." Kakashi teased while he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You know, even if you joined Anbu by the time you got to be an official member I would already be out and working as a Jounin."

Naruto sighed again, he was tired for some reason, not physically but tired of all of this mess with Anbu, he just wanted his Kakashi to be team captain and to go on missions with Sakura and Sai and not have to worry every time he went to sleep about his lover being alive or not. Naruto leaned on Kakashi slightly, he reached for his mask and pulled it down, the silver-haired man didn't react he only stood there waiting for the blonde's lips to reach his.

After a long morning of discussing Kakashi's injuries and Yamato's actions Kakashi remembered his message from Yamato and he remembered that he told him to tell Naruto, he didn't know what to tell him though, it was all just an apology.

"Naruto, so while I was at the hospital, unconscious, after the rain ninja's attack I think, Yamato came into my dreams."

"Huh?" Naruto slurped down a few noodles he had in his mouth and looked at Kakashi with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know how to explain… it was like that one time your mom and dad appeared. Remember how you told me you two were just floating?"

"Oh yeah! It was like that for you?"

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "You see he didn't know-he was sure that he wouldn't make it, and well he sacrificed his chakra and put it in me so he could talk to me... Even if he had died." The blonde nodded and Kakashi proceeded. "Well he basically apologized to me for everything he had done and that he didn't know why he let it go so far as to take you by force."

Naruto leaned back on his seat and thought about the time Yamato came to tell Naruto about the mission Kakashi was in. He also remembered back in the forest, he was also trying to make amends. 'Now that I think about it... Captain Yamato was trying to be sincere about his apologies, and I rejected him... DAMMIT I EVEN HIT HIM!' Shaking his head at the thought he looked over at Kakashi again who was chuckling at his actions.

"You alright?" The silver-haired man laughed.

"Yes! I was just thinking of how unfair I was to Captain Yamato, I didn't even bother to listen-! And Genma-San! I haven't talked to him in ages too!" Naruto frowned, he couldn't help feel guilty for acting so unfair towards Yamato and not talking with Genma although Genma could have talked to him if he really wanted.

"Well he will eventually recover... I hope" Kakashi looked down at the cup of tea that was on the table. "We can talk to him then, and as for Genma! I think he's okay."

"Well great, now to wait for Yamato to get better!" Naruto stood up and stretched he remembered he had to meet his teammates at the front of the village today, he went to his room and got dressed properly, gathered all of his supplies for the three-day mission he was about to go on.

"I'm gonna miss you," Kakashi whispered to the tea cup as he heard Naruto packing. "I can't imagine how you were when I was gone for so long..."

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto poked his head out the hallway raising one eye brow.

"Oh just myself, the usual." Kakashi laughed and drank his tea that was now cold.

"Right... Well I hate that I have to go on this long-ish mission, I'll be back by the end of the week though." Naruto adjusted his shoes and backpack, he was feeling lazy about this mission, especially now that Kakashi had woken up. It was only the second day that Kakashi was home and well and Naruto already had to leave.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun," Kakashi spoke softly, he got up and limped over to Naruto.

"I'm going to miss you too.." Kakashi stopped Naruto from talking by gently bringing his lips down to Naruto's, the man slid his hands up Naruto's back and grasped his golden hair after reaching it. Naruto opened his lips allowing Kakashi's tongue to enter and explore. Naruto started to pull away slowly, enjoying every second of the passionate kiss until his lover's lips were no longer on his.

After another quick kiss and hug Naruto left for the village gates, it was still early, just because he was around Kakashi so much didn't mean that he would constantly be late. Only ten minutes had passed after Naruto arrived and his teammates appeared.

"Hey guys! You ready for this lame mission?" Naruto said as he leaped around Sakura and Sai.

"Lady Tsunade said to do our best so they don't need to evaluate us for long Naruto." Sakura said waving the assignment sheet.

"Huh? What do you mean evaluate?" Naruto stopped and grabbed the sheet from Sakura.

"The new Jounin evaluation, the reason your boyfriend is in the ANBU." Sai said while he shuffled through his bag checking for all his materials.

"Don't call him my boyfriend!" Naruto yelled out angrily, he hated the word more than anything, Kakashi wasn't a boy still, so man-friend? He often thought about calling him husband just because it sounded kind of cute, but he always decided not to.

"Are you not together? Did you two break up after having sex? Or was it cause his dick-"

"Sai!" Sakura interrupted before he finished his question, meanwhile Naruto's face was turning into every shade of red possible.

"Let's just go okay, and no we didn't you creep." Naruto said still blushing.

"Right lets go," Sakura started to walk, she gave Sai a glare and then looked over at Naruto who was already ahead of them.

'If we do well on this mission we might shorten this damn test thing' Naruto thought, 'and then Kakashi won't be in that messy organization.'

Back home Kakashi went to bed, no matter how much he denied being in pain, he still was, his injuries were still not in a state where he could just easily ignore the pain. He never really had anything to do but be in bed and eat, so he decided to look through Naruto's things, the blonde never hid anything from him so it wouldn't do anyone any harm. He got up and limped to the closet pulling out a box that was behind all of their clothes. It had the little blue swirl on top so he knew it was Naruto's. Carefully Kakashi opened the box and looked through it, he found endless scrolls and papers of how-to instructions for executing ninjutsu, at the very bottom he found a few pictures. 'How strange..' Kakashi thought as he picked up a picture of the Third Hokage holding a baby Naruto, they were in a field that's in the forest behind the village, there was a house in the back too and a lake. Kakashi's curiosity grew and he continued to look through pictures, they were all of him as a baby in that same area. After looking through the pictures he decided to he would ask Naruto about it when he came back. He let out a loud sigh after realizing that his blonde lover had barely left.

The next morning Kakashi woke up exactly at noon, the day before had gone by sluggishly, he wasn't interested in trying to go out cause he couldn't even walk correctly yet. He managed to find his make out tactics book and read it for most of the afternoon. A soft knock on his window interrupted his reading.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Iruka waved smiling down at the man.

"Hi Iruka, I haven't seen you in quite some time." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"I know, I decided to give you a visit to see how you were doing," Iruka stepped inside the room and looked at the make out tactics book. "I see you're doing pretty well."

"Eh yes, since Naruto left already I just decided to read,"

"Right, so how bad are your injuries, Naruto was pretty distressed when I saw him a few weeks ago."

"Right now they're still preventing me from walking normally, there's pain whenever I move around too much but other than that I'm doing great." Kakashi gave Iruka an eye smile trying to not be so serious about his situation.

"Hopefully you'll feel better soon," Iruka smiled and shuffled through his bag he was carrying, he go out a small square container, he set it down next to Kakashi, "it's some sweets I got for you, a feel-better-soon present I guess." The brunette laughed feeling a bit embarrassed because it was pink and had a few hearts on it.

"Why are you blushing Iruka?" Asked Kakashi while he laughed.

"S-Stop it! You're not supposed to point it out." Iruka shook his head and looked out the window avoiding the man's stare.

"Well I should get going," Iruka climbed out the window again and peaked inside. "It was nice seeing you Kakashi when Naruto comes back tell him I said hi!"

"Thank you, Iruka, I will." Kakashi waved and the man was gone. He looked at the container and opened it, there was a candy bar a few dumplings and a lot of chocolates, on the lid there was a small note saying 'Feel better!' With a drawing of a chibi Naruto and Kakashi. The silver-haired man chuckled at the drawing, he took of his mask and ate a few pieces of the chocolates, he opened his book again, closed the box of sweets and put them under his pillow.

The end of the week came by faster than Kakashi was expecting, when he woke up he just saw a sleeping Naruto next to him. He kissed his forehead and snuggled with his lover. Eventually as time went by Kakashi was back to normal, he successfully completed missions as an ANBU member with no injuries or loses whatsoever. Naruto had accepted the fact that he couldn't do anything to get him out of the ANBU, so he just continued going on his normal missions. They both saw each other almost every day, sometimes they both wouldn't be home at the same time and sometimes they would. Both ninjas were used to their own routine and working environments.

One morning Tsunade called for all of the newest Jounin members to go to her office, Naruto and Sakura headed to the office together, when they arrived they saw Sasuke and a few others from the rookie nine surrounding Tsunade's desk.

"Great everyone is here now correct?" Tsunade glanced around the room while Shizune nodded. "Alright so the reason I have brought all of you here is because the village elders decided that we no longer need to evaluate you, they made this decision after seeing all the results of all the completed missions."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically mostly because he would see Kakashi more now, not because of the evaluation thing, he never really cared for it.

"Yes well that was all, so next week you all will be back in your old teams." Tsunade reclined on her chair and dismissed the group.

"Darn it! I was already getting used to being a team captain!" Kiba complained as he walked out of the office.

"Nobody ever decided to make you captain… Kiba" Shino muttered, while Hinata just remained quiet walking close to Naruto.

"Guess Team Naruto's hard work got all of us out of this damn thing," said the blonde sounding cocky, trying to irritate Kiba further.

"I'm sure you did nothing Naruto, except eat ramen and think about your boyfriend," Kiba laughed and went outside where Akamaru had been playing. Naruto just gritted his teeth trying to not blush.

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't like it when people call Kakashi your boyfriend do you?" Hinata asked nervously. Naruto smiled at Hinata's question, she never spoke to him so directly without turning red or stuttering all over the place. It was a nice change for Hinata.

"It's just a little weird, and I get really red too…" The blonde laughed.

"I remember seeing you two a while ago… Um you and Kakashi look very happy together, and I am happy for you Naruto-kun" Hinata said giving Naruto a smile.

"Thank you Hinata-" Naruto began to speak but he was interrupted by a yelling Kiba.

"Hinata! Let's go we gotta go visit Kurenai," Kiba was waving his hands and yelling over at Naruto and Hinata's direction.

"Well I'll see you around Naruto-kun, bye." Hinata gave a slight vow and walked away. After Hinata left Naruto noticed how everyone was gone, it reminded him of how often this would happen. How everyone got together but eventually at the end of the day they all left with their own group or with their parents and Naruto was left alone to go home. It was still difficult when he came back to the village after training with Jiraiya but now, it was different, now he had someone to come home too, and to spend time with, and it wasn't because he had to spend time with Naruto by force or because they were both in a team together, but because Kakashi loved Naruto and Naruto loved him.

When the blonde arrived at his home he found Kakashi asleep on his bed with candy wrappers surrounding him and two copies of the make out series on his chest with a third one on his face. The blonde walked over to his sleeping lover and picked up the wrappers tossing them in the bathroom garbage bin, he came back and slowly removed the books off his chest and face. He noticed his mask was off which was strange because he almost never did that. Naruto stood there looking at Kakashi's peaceful face as he slept, he noticed all the little details, the slow rising of his chest every time he inhaled, the way he snored quietly, how he could see that his left foot was sticking out of the blanket and even how his hair was still pointing leftward even though he had been in bed all day. Naruto remembered that today was Kakashi's day off so maybe it wasn't so odd finding him like this, although he had no clue where his lover had gotten all the sweets from. Kakashi let out a quiet sigh as he shifted slightly in bed.

'It's really weird that someone like you would end up with me, considering you're so talented and beautiful,' Naruto thought, he climbed on the bed slowly trying his best not to wake the sleeping man. 'It's been more than a year and I still wonder what you see in me.' He brought his lips down on Kakashi's lips and gave him a small kiss. The silver-haired man stirred a bit but stayed asleep, Naruto laid down next to Kakashi he placed his hand on his lover's chest and snuggled next to him. Smiling he closed his eyes feeling Kakashi's heartbeat below the palm of his hand, the blonde smiled, he wasn't planning on going to sleep, he wasn't tired but he just wanted to be next to him.

"Naruto, hey Naruto-kun… wake up." A familiar voice awoke Naruto from his sleep, he accidentally did fall asleep after laying down with Kakashi. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, he looked up and saw Kakashi smiling.

"Good morning sleepy head, how was your nap." Kakashi chuckled after Naruto groaned a bit, he stood up and looked outside realizing that it was nighttime already.

"Wha- How long was I asleep for?!" Naruto panicked and looked at the clock, it read 10:46, he remembered arriving in the morning, had he slept through the entire day.

"I woke up around seven, I saw you sleeping so I didn't want to wake you." Kakashi whispered as he looked for more candy to eat.

"Ugh, I hate when this happens." Naruto groaned.

"Well you were sleeping next to me at least and the entire time I was awake you kept on saying my name and giggling." Kakashi laughed at the slightly embarrassed Naruto looking away. "and I did enjoy having you next to me for a while, it's really been long since we've just enjoyed each other's company."

"True, oh hey I saw that you took out some pictures-" Naruto pointed accusing Kakashi.

"Oh yes! I wanted to ask you about those. Oh and sorry about going through your stuff Naruto." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it, and well I don't really know much, I do remember living with old man Hokage for a while though." Naruto said as he walked over and looked at the pictures that were on the small table next to their bed. He looked through all the ones that the Third was in and a wave of sadness and nostalgia hit him.

"You used to live there?" Kakashi asked curiously. "I thought you had always lived here."

"Well the Third told me that the Fourth had basically entrusted him with me, since he was the only one there present while the nine tails was sealed in me. So I lived with him for 6 years apparently." Naruto frowned slightly remembering the day he was put in alone in his current home, but back then it was a strange and lonely place and he had to get used to it because that was going to be home for him for the rest of his young life.

"And after you were separated…?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah… I got used to it eventually, and I saw old man Hokage a lot so it wasn't so bad." Naruto looked over at Kakashi smiling from ear to ear. "Then everything got a bit better when you became my teacher."

"Well I'm sure I wasn't such a great improvement, I always chose Sasuke over you sometimes, especially while training for the chunnin exams." Kakashi said shamefully, remembering back when he asked someone else to teach Naruto instead of him.

"Oh who cares, he might have gotten you back then but I'm the one who has you now so-"

"So you won." Kakashi interrupted Naruto's train of thought with a surprise kiss. He pulled away slowly still with his eyes closed. "Hey.. we should go see where you used to live," Kakashi suggested.

"Why?" Naruto pulled raising an eyebrow.

"I have my reason, let's just go alright?" Kakashi said as he caressed Naruto's face.

"Well alright but I'm sure that place is already abandoned." Naruto shrugged and put on his black and orange jacket.

"Wait you want to go now? It's practically almost midnight" Kakashi grabbed his lover's hand stopping him from leaving the room.

"Oh yeah… well you know I'm in no mood to sleep right now so I thought it be fun?" Naruto shrugged again.

"Well if you really want to, then let's go!" Kakashi walked over to the closet and got out his shirt that had the mask connected to it. After putting it on Naruto and Kakashi both put on their shoes and left their home.

They went through the woods on the left side of the village which was a quicker route so they would avoid climbing the Kage monuments. After a bit of wandering around in the woods Naruto recognized the entrance to a small villa in the middle of the forest. There was a tall gate that had once been red but was now faded in most areas, Naruto pushed it open and walked inside. There was a small pond surrounding a medium-sized house in the middle, the rest was covered with grass. The moonlight gave the house an eerie feeling and color but it didn't stop Naruto from recognizing it.

"Yes here it is, I remember that there was a pond!" Naruto rushed across the small bridge that anyone could get over just with a few steps. "Come on Kashi! Let's go inside." The blonde waved across the pond and went inside the home that was fortunately unlocked. Kakashi cached up to Naruto and looked around as well, just as he had thought, it was the perfect home for Naruto and himself. The reason he was planning to come here was to see if he liked the area, if he did he would ask Naruto to move out of the center of the village and move here.

"Naruto?" Kakashi walked over to his lover that was wandering around in the room that seemed to be the living room.

"Yeah" Naruto answered still wondering around the rest of the empty home, he had hoped for some old pictures of him or Minato or just anything interesting but the house was completely empty.

"Would you like to… well would you be willing to move here, with me?" Kakashi asked shyly. He was glad only one light was one, now Naruto couldn't notice him blushing.

"Huh? Like move everything.. and-" Naruto stuttered a little trying to think and talk at the same time.

"Yeah! I mean If it's fine with you, so you have a decent house not just a small apartment. I could fix the damaged parts and re paint it if you want." Kakashi said with a hint of desperation. Naruto looked around pausing here and there.

"It's really nice here, so why not." Naruto smiled back at Kakashi.

"So, yes?" Kakashi walked over to Naruto excitingly.

"Yes Kakashi!" Naruto smiled even more. Kakashi sighed in relief after his answer, he put his arm around Naruto and gave the blonde a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

So I hoped you liked this chapter, it was kinda long though.

It's the second to last chapter, I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story. Reviews are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N_

_1. Sorry for not updating this for a while, I really don't have an excuse. _

_2. Some people wanted a lemon [blushes aggressively] I tried to but I honestly don't know if its good but yeah you be the judge._

_3. I hope you liked my little KakaNaru story, I did, I personally think this pairing should be more popular to be honest. _

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

"You two want that abandoned thing?" Tsunade eyed the two men standing before her suspiciously.

"Yes Granny!" Naruto said sounding slightly irritated since he had to repeat himself. Tsunade looked down at the map of the area on her desk.

"Well, keep in mind that both of your apartments will be open to the public to rent or even buy..." Tsunade looked over the am again. "Although I doubt anyone would want them." Kakashi looked over at Tsunade, remembering that he actually did still have his own apartment even though the only thing that belonged to him was the bed and couch in it. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Well? Can we have the damn house? I mean I _did_ use to live in it." Naruto said leaning over Tsunade's desk getting closer to the woman's face.

"Fine you can, I'll have someone go and inspect-"

"We already did that a few days ago Lady Tsunade" Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh, well alright, I'll send you some forms for the ownership of it." Tsunade sighed as she put away her scroll that had the entire village mapped out in detail.

"Thank you." Kakashi said softly smiling under his mask, he was practically oozing happiness ever since Naruto agreed to move, he was happier than when the blonde agreed to let him live in his own home. The two walked out silently leaving Tsunade to go back to her paperwork. She chuckled quietly when he heard a faint cheer from Naruto in the hallway. 'Those two are in it for the long run then,' she thought as she flipped through endless papers, 'they've gone through a lot those two, finally they'll get the happiness they deserve.'

"So Kakashi," Naruto spoke as they walked through the streets ok the village, it was lively the streets were crowded and the buildings seem to be even more colorful. Maybe it was simply because Naruto was finally starting to realize that what he had longed for was finally there, next to him pretending to be reading his filthy book.

"Hmm? What is it" he peaked out his eye from the corner of the book.

"Your birthday is coming up and-"

"Please don't remind me, can you just forget I have a birthday?" Kakashi interrupted pleading. He put away his book and got closer to his blonde lover. "I'm practically forty.." He whispered.

"You can stop." Naruto said sternly stepping away from him. "You're barely going to be 33, that's not old."

"And you're going to be twenty one... That's more than a damn decade." Kakashi said realizing himself as he spoke. The two never really talked about the age difference, it never came up or worried them.

"You're telling me like I'm supposed to care about this age thing." Naruto said bluntly.

"Don't sass me Naruto," Kakashi said in a half-jokingly tone, "it might not be a big deal to you because you're young but I'm old so-"

"Can you stop with this old talk?" Naruto interrupted looking away from the silver-haired man. Kakashi slightly bit his lip realizing Naruto wasn't being a goofball about the topic anymore. He walked up the steps to their apartment and Kakashi was only a step behind him. "I... I started to like you because of you, and now I realized..." The blonde paused as he unlocked the door and slipped off his shoes carefully, Kakashi stood by the door waiting for him to finish his statement.

"I realized I love you because of who you are and what you gave me by just being there for me," the blonde slumped on the wooden floor and looked up at Kakashi. He wasn't blushing he wasn't tripping over his words or looking away trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze. "The fact that you're beautiful and that you have an amazing body, and have the sexiest voice... that doesn't matter-well it does-but not as much as what you've done for me. Everything else besides that is a bonus." The blonde gave a wide smile as he paused again. "Because of you, Kakashi Hatake, I know what it feels like to truly be happy." With the smile still on his face Naruto's blue eyes remained fixed on Kakashi, he waited only seconds for the man to react then right as he blinked he felt Kakashi reach down and lift him up, he wrapped his arms around him and brought him to his chest hugging him tightly.

"N-Naruto, you have no idea." Kakashi whispered hastily next to his lover's ear. "No idea... How much you mean to me... and how happy you've made me. I love you Naruto, I really do."

"I love you too Kakashi." Naruto whispered just loud enough so he could hear. After a few moments of Kakashi trying to hold back tears of happiness and softly sliding his hands up and down Naruto's back he pulled away.

"Your eye looks all red! We're you crying? Is that why you held me for so long?!" Naruto pointed directly at Kakashi's eye.

"Eh, no!" Kakashi let out a hardy laugh, it made Naruto gasped at the sight because he had never heard Kakashi let out such a laugh, it made him sound like Jiraiya for a moment. He was sure that almost everyone in the building had heard it. "I'm just really happy Naruto, and I got all emotional." He said as he made a hand gesture making it seem like he was fanning himself.

"Get inside already you've stood at the door the entire time!" Naruto grabbed the Jounin's vest and pulled him in, he impatiently unzipped it for him and took it from him. Kakashi looked behind him and laughed once more as he felt Naruto's arms around his waist and his head against the upper part of his back.

"Whatever happens, I'm not going to leave you..." Naruto said as if the Jounin weren't there. He let one hand drop and he reached for the necklace that once had Tsunade's pendant on it, he took of the necklace and put his hand over Kakashi's shoulder. "You said, that this red string on the bell would always connect us, but I know that one day I'll probably it ripped off me like the last one I had... and I know that even if the string or the bell is taken from me.. We won't need it to be connected. " Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask, he turned to face Naruto and kissed him, Naruto was taken by surprise but he fought on quickly and kissed the man back, leaning his body on him like he always did. Pulling away from the short kiss Kakashi smiled and opened both of his eyes.

"I know we always will be connected Naruto... And I know that you won't leave me." Kakashi reached for Naruto's chest and placed a finger on the blonde's chest right were his heart would be. "I want you to know, that I won't ever leave you either." The silver-haired man placed another kiss on Naruto's lips and then another on his forehead.

Sakura walked out to her balcony with a small watering pot wrinkling her forehead as the morning sunlight hit her eyes. She began to water all the plants surrounding the balcony when she suddenly noticed a group of Naruto clones carrying boxes and furniture. She rubbed her eyes and looked carefully again.

"Hey Naruto!" She yelled at the group passing by. They all stopped and looked over at Sakura. She sighed impatiently as she saw that they had all stopped.

"I only need one of you!" She yelled back.

"Oh! Bye Sakura-chan!" The rest waved and one stayed behind.

"What do you want?" The clone spoke sounding unlike the usual Naruto.

"Where are you going with all that stuff?"

"Oh well Kakashi and I are moving to a bigger place." The clone blushed as he spoke.

"Oh! That's so adorable! Tell me after you're finished, and where your new house is I want to visit." Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Eh, alright Sakura-chan, see ya!" The clone dashed off picking up the box he had left on the ground.

A loud thud awoke Kakashi from his sleep, he opened his eye hesitantly and saw three Narutos trying to carry a book shelf, the only book shelf Naruto had. He got up and the three clones instantly noticed.

"Kakashi!" The three said simultaneously, letting the bookshelf drop on the floor again.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Kakashi said looking over at the clock. Even for him it was early.

"We're moving our stuff out already, I didn't want to let you do any of the work though so go back to sleep." One of the clones said sternly.

"But you could just teleport all everything with a seal." Kakashi said as he started to get up, it was too late to go back to sleep he was already fully awake and he did want to move everything out.

"Eh?" The blonde's clones looked around in confusion.

"Don't worry about it just leave that there and tell the real Naruto to get over here." Kakashi walked over to the bathroom, as soon as he heard the clones poof away he began brushing his teeth and fixing his hair slightly. After he looked around the house for an empty scroll, surely he had one. After digging through a pile of old scrolls and books in the back of Naruto's closet he found a blank one, luckily it was long enough to put a sealing jutsu to teleport everything to his new home easier. Naruto entered the room with a few beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Here." Kakashi handed the blonde a sealing tag without looking up.

"What's this for?" Naruto looked at it and at the symbols drawn on it.

"For sealing and transferring our stuff Naruto, just put it on anything and after I activate it… it will go in the scroll—keep the tag though so we can make things appear again." Kakashi explained as he made more tags for the bigger things around the apartment, even though Naruto had already taken a lot of things out of the apartment.

"Uh okay," Naruto said still sounding a little confused, he took more of the tags and placed them on the large couch, the table and two chairs, he went over and put one on the fridge but looked at it suspiciously wondering if this kind of thing really worked.

Eventually Naruto was proven wrong when everything in the apartment vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi and Naruto spent the rest of the morning gathering their clothes and smaller belongings, the move was going by smoothly now because of Kakashi. It was nearly three when Naruto noticed that they were finished, the apartment that he had lived in for the past twelve years was now empty and colorless to him. He walked around and saw a pair of goggles hanging inside the closet, he remembered he used to wear the pair of goggles and pretend it was an actual headband. He grabbed them and stared at them for a long time, remembering his childhood and everything that followed after he graduated from the academy. He could remember vividly all of the important events, especially meeting Kakashi for the first time, when he had pranked him on the first day.

"You ready Naru?" Kakashi said walking in the room adjusting his headband.

"Yeah," Naruto clutched the goggles and went to Kakashi they both walked out leaving the now empty apartment behind.

"What's up Naruto?" Kakashi said as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Oh just nostalgia, I guess I'm going to miss this place" The blonde chuckled and looked down at his goggles. "A lot of memories you know, not good ones but still." Naruto looked away from the goggles and up to his silver-haired lover that had been looking down on them too.

"Well," Kakashi paused, "think of this a new start for you, a new start with this pervert." Naruto chuckled at Kakashi's comment, he rarely read those books, and when he took them out in public it was simply to keep his eyes away from other people and more importantly to maintain his image. Although now people around the village did start to notice their relationship, some were accepting others kept quiet and some made slightly ignorant comments. Most of them were related to Kakashi being older than Naruto not because they were both men. As the two walked up the village streets heading to their new home Kakashi looked over at Naruto, he stopped a bit without getting the blonde's attention and looked at his lover.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Kakashi whispered, there were kids and a screaming merchant that was trying to sell his vegetables right next to the two, but Naruto heard and stopped.

"Eh? What is it?" Kakashi walked over at the confused blonde and reached for his hand, gently grabbing it he brought it up to his masked lips and kissed it.

"We've almost never held hands in public." Kakashi said softly, smiling under his mask. Naruto simply blushed at the unexpected contact with Kakashi.

"Y-yeah, I never r-really thought you'd want to." Kakashi lowered Naruto's hand without letting go and chuckled, Naruto had never really stuttered anymore not even when they were about to kiss naked in bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi walked ahead pulling Naruto gently with him. "I've always wanted to." He looked back at the blonde giving him one of his infamous eye smiles. Naruto still blushing smiled and walked faster to be next to Kakashi instead of being a few steps behind, he reached over with his free hand and pulled down his mask just enough to uncover his left cheek and placed a kiss on it. Kakashi smiled and felt the warmth inside his chest make itself present. It felt like the first time he had kissed Naruto, it felt like when they were watching the fireworks on that Ferris wheel at the carnival.

'I think, I'm starting to realize that I'm going to be with you forever…' Kakashi thought as he let his eyes wander the buildings and the sky above them. 'I wonder if you've ever thought about that… Naruto.'

"Did you see that?" Genma said with a smirk on his face. "They actually do make a great couple."

"They do…" Yamato said sounding tired. He stood up and walked sluggishly over to the window, looking down he saw the two walking holding hands and looking at each other. "Hah… they definitely do make a good couple, I wonder when they'll have their wedding." Yamato chuckled again and went back to his bed, he had recently been released from the hospital, thanks to Naruto and Tsunade he didn't die apparently. He felt like he had been given a second chance since he was already fully prepared to leave this world. He sighed and looked at Genma, he and Sakura were the only ones that had visited him, he was thankful but he thought more people would come even though the only ones that knew were Tsunade and Sakura. Genma just happened to live in the same apartment complex as Yamato.

"Well," Genma said as he stretched his arm over his head. "I should get going now, it was nice to see you Yamato, glad you're all healed up."

"Thanks for visiting," Yamato said smiling up at the Jounin.

"Mhmm, Ill spread the news about you being okay, the younglings have been asking." Genma laughed and left the room giving a small wave at Yamato as he exited the front door. Yamato continued to smile at what Genma had said.

'Well at least people noticed my absence.' Yamato thought.

Kakashi opened the gate to the villa with the new key Tsunade had given him, not that he would even need it, the gate was easy to jump over.

"So when you go inside you can just put the tags where you want the things to go," Kakashi explained as they walked to their new home. "Then I'll do the rest."

"Alright!" Naruto said sounding more excited than usual.

After Kakashi watched Naruto run up and down the house placing tags and unpacking boxes the blonde finally came over to Kakashi and hugged him, Naruto kept on kissing his neck and mumbling I love yous randomly.

"So you're done Naru?" Kakashi asked chuckling as the blonde reached down and grabbed his butt cheeks.

"Mhmm, let me just… I like your butt" Naruto said without any emotion in his voice.

"Are you alright? You're usually interested in the front-"

"I bet all the girls are jealous cause I get to touch you like this every day." Naruto interrupted without responding to Kakashi's comment.

"O—kay you can touch all you want later, we need to get everything organized first." Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling them away from his butt. Naruto sat down on the floor while Kakashi released the seals and in a matter of moments the house was filled with furniture and more boxes of clothing and scrolls that Naruto had, he heard a thud on the second floor which meant their bed and everything else was there too. After spending some time re-arranging everything so it looked like an actual house and not just a room filled with furniture, Naruto slumped on the couch and Kakashi fell on top of him gently. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He reached for his mask and pulled on it roughly, tearing it down the middle revealing his handsome face.

"Okay Naru—Now you can touch whatever," the silver-haired man laughed and kissed the blushing blonde. "What" He said pulled away slightly. "Does my little fox not want some action now? What happened to all the butt-grabbing?" Kakashi said devilishly. Naruto started to feel hot as his former sensei continued to kiss his lips and bite his neck gently, his breath started to speed up as Kakashi took off his jacket and pulled of his pants completely revealing his pale but muscular legs that rarely anyone had seen. Naruto urgently took off his shirt, he stood up slightly and threw it on the floor away from them, he moved to his pants and slid them down, taking off his underwear along with it, not caring he stood up and looked directly into Kakashi's eyes. The silver-haired man had an amused look on his face as his eyes traveled down the blonde's body.

"Is it just me… or are you a little _bigger_ than usual." Kakashi whispered as he reached down grabbing Naruto's throbbing manhood, he gently squeezed feeling the heat in the palm of his hand.

"I don't know." Naruto chuckled softly letting his hands land on Kakashi's firm buttocks, he tucked his thumbs under the fabric and pulled Kakashi's underwear down halfway.

Kakashi smiled as he felt Naruto's fingers and kissed the blonde passionately, he grinded against Naruto, feeling his warm body against his lover's. While trying to keep up with Kakashi's passionate kisses Naruto moved his hands under Kakashi's underpants and made is way to the front, he grabbed Kakashi's erection with one hand and with his other he pulled down his lover's underwear all the way. The silver-haired man pulled away and grasped Naruto's flushed face in the palms of his hands.

"You're going first," Kakashi smirked as he saw Naruto smile at his command. "I don't think I have lube so I'll just use my own." Kakashi licked his lips and moved his hands to Naruto's shoulders, turning him around he pushed him down onto the couch roughly. Naruto's smile stayed on his face, he got his legs on the couch and got on all fours looking back at Kakashi making sure he saw him so he would know that Naruto was ready. Kakashi who had two of his fingers in his mouth smiled devilishly at the view.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said.

"I love you too Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said grinding back on Kakashi's erection that was rubbing against him.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly taking in the light that was above him, he looked at the direction of the window on the other side of the room and saw that it was still dark. He looked over at Naruto and realized what had happened, immediately also realizing he was completely naked and the light was on so anyone could walk by and see the scene. Luckily no one knew about this house, or so he hoped. Carefully he got off the couch and put his underpants back on, he would pick everything else up in the morning, now he just wanted to sleep in an actual bed. Gently he picked up Naruto from the couch and walked upstairs, he looked down at the blonde and saw how calm he now was, tonight had been a strange night, usually it was Kakashi who was the first to provoke Naruto.

'I wonder if Minato would approve of you and me.' Kakashi thought to himself as he set the blonde down on the bed. 'Kushina however… she would probably smack me across the room for doing what I just did.' Kakashi laughed quietly at his own thought. Placing the covers on top of Naruto he crawled in bed and under the blanket, cuddling against his naked blonde lover he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

* * *

Time skip: 6 years

* * *

The sound of birds chirping louder than usual awoke a sleeping Kakashi, he looked next to him and saw the empty space in his bed, Naruto had woken up early today, but why? Suddenly Kakashi shivered remembering why, he stood up and noticed the room was filled with green balloons. Then he saw the giant '40' in between the framed pictures of Naruto and himself. His 40th birthday was here, he had been dreading this day ever since he hit thirty, and now it was here. Groaning he got up, he felt the balloons tickle his legs as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for his big day, he wished Naruto wouldn't make such a big deal about his birthday or about his age in general. Usually anything the blonde did made him want to kiss the kid, the twenty six year old kid but not when it came to reminding him of how old he was. After a long shower and brushing his teeth he walked out of the shower naked looking for his clothes, he noticed his facial hair was starting to get long, groaning once again he walked inside the bathroom and shaved it off. At least he looked a bit younger. After getting his outfit together he walked down stairs and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato and a couple other Jounin sitting waiting for him. As Naruto saw his lover walk down the stairs he smiled and stood up, as soon as he did the others stood up and yelled 'Happy Birthday Kakashi Sensei' at the same time. They must have practiced this because even Sasuke said it with enthusiasm.

Everyone came up to Kakashi and gave him a hug, there was five gifts on the shelf and a pile of sweets and a cake on the table next to it. After eating and talking about everything Kakashi had accomplished the visitors started to leave, Sakura and Sasuke were one of the last ones to leave except for Yamato, the Captain went up to Kakashi and hugged him again.

"Hopefully you don't mind Naruto." Yamato said sheepishly.

"No, no Captain Yamato." Naruto smiled sincerely. Even though it was just a response to his joke Yamato felt comfortable around the two more than ever.

"Call me Tenzou, Naruto, that's what your man calls me and well it's my real name." Yamato rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the blonde.

"Got it Tenzou." Naruto nodded. Yamato excused himself and waved goodbye leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone.

"Did you like your little gathering Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he picked up the plates with half eaten sweets.

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't invite the entire village." Kakashi laughed sitting down in the couch.

"I should have." The blonde said sounding almost too serious about it. Kakashi looked at his gifts again, Sakura had gotten him a leather jacket, Sasuke had brought him a card with a certificate for unlimited meals for his entire birthday week at the leaf's best restaurant and Yamato had given him a miniature wooden version of Naruto and himself.

"You didn't get me a gift this year I'm surprised." Kakashi said looking over the detailed doll of himself.

"That will be later on Kashi." Naruto chirped. "Now we can both go out for a while and just enjoy your special day."

Throughout the day Kakashi was constantly being congratulated and given gifts, most of them were make out paradise books that were somehow limited edition, he saw no difference in them though only a few extra chapters.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kakashi asked trying to organize his gifts.

"To eat, you should use that card Sasuke gave you." Kakashi reached for his back pocket and pulled it out, the restaurant was new but their food and service was high quality. They both walked to it since it wasn't far now and while they walked Kakashi started to notice how Naruto had changed.

'How strange,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'You don't even sound like the young Naruto I used to know and it's barely been a few years.' In those five years Naruto and Kakashi's love for one another had constantly been put to the test, because of a rebellion in the Cloud village Naruto had almost died, if he didn't have the nine tails he wouldn't be here with him celebrating his birthday. The blonde had grown a lot, more than any of his peers. Kakashi smiled under his mask at the memories even if they weren't all happy and full of rainbows. After being congratulated once again by Gai, Naruto and Kakashi sat down at the booth farthest from the entrance, they ordered food and the waitress kindly congratulated Kakashi as well. The pair was silent while eating, they would often just look at each other and smile. After finishing Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and stretched.

"Well, it is your birthday, any other place you want to go?" Naruto asked while getting up from the booth.

"Yeah, just to the memorial stone… if you don't mind I'd like to go there alone," Kakashi said adjusting his mask.

"Yeah I don't mind. I'll be waiting on that hill behind our house." Naruto smiled, and placed a kiss on the masked.

The two walked out of the restaurant, after a slightly awkward hug they waved at each other and went their separate ways. Kakashi took his time by walking to the memorial stone instead of just teleporting there, after arriving he kneeled in front of it and looked at the flowers he had put there last week, they were still alive.

'We would have all turned forty this year' Kakashi thought as he carefully caressed the flowers. Kakashi left the memorial site feeling relaxed and headed home. He saw Naruto sitting down at the base of the tallest tree on the top of the hill, he sneaked his way up to the blonde and sat down next to him quietly. Naruto leaned against Kakashi and let out a quiet sigh, he was used to Kakashi appearing out of nowhere. The sun was beginning to go down and it was starting to turn the sky into that violet color Kakashi had often stared at until it was nothing but dark spotted with stars. The silver-haired man looked over at Naruto who was also admiring the skies' beauty.

"...today was perfect, " Kakashi whispered, he regretted it right after he didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking but his words just fell out. "I've been dreading this one specially," He said looking up at the sky once again. "I can feel my age starting to affect me..." Naruto frowned slightly at the tone Kakashi was starting to drift towards. "But, you always make me feel better, Naruto." The blonde reached over and grabbed both of Kakashi's hands.

"Marry me Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting that from Naruto, at least not now. "I always thought that marriage was pointless, because well I never understood why people needed to do that. But I've realized how special you are, and how special what we have is." Kakashi still dumbfounded managed to open his mouth to give his answer but Naruto pulled down his mask and his lips crashed on Kakashi's before he managed to say anything.

"So, Kakashi, will you marry me?" Naruto asked again as he pulled away from Kakashi's lips.

"Yes Naruto of course I will." Kakashi answered and smiled at the blonde. Naruto felt as if the wind and the birds had stopped making noise at that moment and then he felt the warmth he always felt when he was close to Kakashi multiply and travel all throughout his body, he laid down next to Kakashi and placed his head on Kakashi's lap looking up at him smiling.

"But what about your dream to be Hokage?" Kakashi asked the young man laying down.

"I wanted to be Hokage so people would respect me and my ninja way." Naruto paused and smiled. "After saving the village from pain and the entire war, I feel like I've gained the respect from them and from many others outside the village." The blonde reached up and caressed Kakashi's face.

"So you don't want to be Hokage...?" Kakashi asked still looking at Naruto slightly worried, this had been the blonde's dream since he was seven or eight years old.

"No, as selfish as I might sound I only care about your happiness now, there are many shinobi that can protect and lead the village, don't get me wrong just because I don't want to be Hokage doesn't mean I won't protect my home." Naruto said quietly.

Kakashi nodded happily and gave him an eye smile.

"Another question, probably the last one today I promise, but why did you pick today to ask me to marry you?" Naruto's face was expressionless looking up at Kakashi. He stirred a bit and got up, he walked towards the edge of the cliff and took in the scenery. Kakashi smirked a bit at how dramatic Naruto was suddenly acting.

"To distract you from today," Naruto spoke loud enough so the sitting Kakashi could hear him, "I know you don't say anything about it anymore but I know you worry about your age." Kakashi looked down realizing how well Naruto could read his emotions by now, it was no surprise though.

"Naruto..." The silver man started to speak but bit his lip realizing he didn't really have anything to say.

"You're not the only one," Naruto turned around and walked over to Kakashi who had stood up now. "I'm growing too, but the love I have for you." Naruto wrapped his arms gently around Kakashi and placed his chin right next to Kakashi's ear. "It won't grow old... It won't die out."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and squeezed him lightly.

"You always know what to say don't you." Kakashi laughed lightly, "it's starting to get dark, we should go back."

"Mhmm" Naruto nodded still holding on to Kakashi, "carry me." Naruto said starting to lean more and more against Kakashi.

"Making me carry you on my birthday? Really?" Kakashi groaned as he lifted Naruto placing him on his back, grabbing his legs and pulling him upwards he started to walk as he carried him.

"I always liked giving you piggy back rides when you got hurt." Kakashi and Naruto chuckled at Kakashi's comment.

"You were a perv." Naruto whispered softly as he smelled Kakashi's hair, he always smelled the same, even after working or running he managed to smell like the forest after it rained.

"I love you Kakashi Sensei." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too... Naruto-kun." Kakashi felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he heard his soon to be husband call him Sensei.

* * *

_I would really really realllllyy love some feedback._

_And thank you for all the past reviews. They mean a lot to me. *hugs* _


End file.
